


Things Will Get Better

by Mollygail



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, References to Depression, References to Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollygail/pseuds/Mollygail
Summary: Neal is depressed and feeling guilty after Elizabeth's kidnapping. He feels like everyone blames him and is trying to distance themselves from him. He gets a visit from an old acquaintance.





	1. Chapter 1

Neal sat alone watching the rain fall on the city. The rain suited his mood. June was on an extended vacation with her daughter, and the house was cold and dark. Mozzie had left after the Nazi treasure fiasco was resolved by Keller’s confession. Peter hadn’t seemed to speak to him any more than was absolutely necessary since he found out Neal had known where the treasure was. 

The more he thought about it the more he was sure that giving up his deal with the FBI and going back to prison was best for everyone. He wasn’t naive enough to believe the commutation would actually be granted since Peter wasn’t likely to support it. He had briefly considered running, but his heart just wasn’t in it. No, he thought, going back to prison was best for everyone concerned. It was where he belonged. He’d already found the forms he would need on the internet and had filled them out and signed them. Monday he would put them on Peter’s desk and wait at his desk for the Marshals to take him back to prison. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the downstairs doorbell. He considered ignoring it but it could a friend of June’s who didn’t know she was out of town. 

He quickly descended the stairs and opened the front door. He was more than a little surprised by who he found standing there. 

“Bobby? What are you doing here?” Bobby hadn’t changed much since Neal had last seen him two years ago in prison. Neal had at first been intimidated by the tall, heavy prison guard but, over time, he’d grown to like him. Of all the guards in prison, Bobby was the most reasonable and decent. As long as the inmates followed the rules Bobby was easy going and respectful. 

“Hey, Neal. Listen, it’s against the rules for me to visit former inmates and you have every right to ask me to leave. I’m not here to cause trouble. If you want me to leave I will.”

Neal’s curiosity was piqued. “Come on in, Bobby. You’re not one to ignore rules so this must be important to you.”

“Thanks, Neal.” Bobby followed Neal up to his loft apartment and sat down on the couch Neal pointed him to. 

“Can I get you something to drink, Bobby? Iced tea maybe?”

“No thanks.” Bobby was starting to feel like he shouldn’t have come here. He liked rules and hated breaking them. “I’m sorry, Neal. I should just leave.”

“If that’s what you want. But, you came all this way so, you might as well tell me why before you leave. I know my rights, Bobby. I know I don’t have to talk to you. But you were always fair to me and I’m sure you’re not here to ask me to do something illegal. Just tell me why you came.”

Bobby sighed and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a photograph and handed it to Neal. “That’s my baby girl. She was born with a lot of health problems. She only lived seventeen days.” 

Neal looked at the picture of a tiny baby. It broke his heart to see the tears in Bobby’s eyes. “What can I do for you, Bobby?”

“When you were in prison the other inmates would go to you and give you little photos. You’d draw nice pictures of their family for them to hang on their walls. Can you draw me a picture of my little girl without all those tubes that are connected to her? It’s for my wife. She’s taking Emma’s death really hard.”

“My resources in prison were limited. I drew pencil sketches because that’s about all I could do. Now that I’m out I could do a painting for you if you’d like.”

“That would be great. I’ll pay you for it. How long will it take you to finish it?”

“Maybe two weeks. I’d have to paint in the evenings after work.”

“Two weeks would be fine.” Bobby paused as he studied Neal. “Do you like working for the FBI?”

“It has its good days and bad days. I think making this deal with the Feds was a mistake though.” Neal laughed with a hint of bitterness. “I’ve made a lot of bad decisions in my life. But, you can’t change the past. You just have to live with it.”

“I’m sorry it’s not going well for you, Neal. But, good or bad, you do have to live with it because going back to prison now would be worse. They know you’re a snitch. The Feds haven’t done a good job of keeping that a secret. You wouldn’t last a week in prison unless you were in solitary. Please don’t do anything to get sent back.”

Neal leaned back in his chair and his unfocused gaze seemed to pass through Bobby and drift into another time and place. The darkness of his mood was closing in again and he was tired of hiding it. He was tired of pretending around people. 

“Neal, are you okay?” Bobby had seen that same look on the faces of prisoners whose actions had cost them everything that mattered. It was a look of hopelessness and defeat. 

Slowly, Neal’s eyes focused on his guest. Did he have anything to lose by being honest with Bobby? He’d already lost everything. He tilted his head and smiled sadly. “No, Bobby, I’m not okay. I decided earlier today that I was going to give up my deal with the Feds on Monday and go back to prison. I’ll wait until I finish the painting of your baby girl but, I still think going back to prison is my best option.” He held up his hand to stop Bobby from arguing and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “I know what you’re going to say. They might kill me. I know that’s true but, do you have any idea how many times I’ve nearly been killed working for the Feds? And no matter what I do; no matter how many bad guys I help them put away, I’m still just a useful criminal to them. I’ve been framed for stealing something I didn’t steal. I’ve been accused of stealing things I didn’t steal. I’ve been blamed for a kidnapping I didn’t commit. Although, I admit that my actions may have contributed to the situation.” He fought to hold back the tears. “I never wanted to hurt anyone but I don’t seem to be able to avoid it. Life in prison is easier. Trust no one. Rely on no one. Don’t make friends and never turn your back on anyone. Simple rules. I’d rather die in prison paying for the crimes I’ve committed than die on the outside working with people who are really only using me.”

“A decision like this shouldn’t be made in haste. Think about this for a while. You said it would take two weeks to do the painting. Use those two weeks to talk to people you trust to give you good advice. There must be a bright side to this situation that you can focus on to get you through the tough times.”

Neal sighed and leaned back in his chair. “A bright side? No, I don’t think so. I have a hearing in a few weeks to determine if my sentence should be commuted. That might sound hopeful to some people but the odds are pretty slim. I don’t see any point in getting my hopes up. There’s a guy, Agent Kramer, who is trying to find evidence of an old crime I’m alleged to have committed. If he’s successful I’ll either be going to prison for a very long time or I’ll be sent to DC to work the rest of my life for the FEDs. So, pretty much any way it goes, I lose.” Neal’s smile was not even a good fake. “If I get killed in prison then Kramer loses too. So, I guess that’s a bright side.”

“Is there anything I can do for you, Neal?” Bobby had been told by many coworkers that he needed to toughen up, but he didn’t want to change. He cared about people and he didn’t want to become cold and uncaring like the rest of the guards. 

“You’ve already done more than you know, Bobby. Come back in two weeks and I’ll have the painting done. You should probably be going, shouldn’t you? It’s a long drive home for you.”

“You promise you won’t make any final decision about returning to prison until you finish the painting?”

“I promise. Thank you for asking me to do this for you, Bobby. I won’t let you down.” 

The two men walked together to the front door and Neal locked the house up after Bobby left. When he returned to his apartment he started gathering his painting supplies together and made a list of things he would need. He wanted this portrait to be perfect. Not only did he want it as a gift for Bobby but he wanted it for himself as well. Mozzie had blown up all of his other paintings. If he went back to prison this may be the only original Caffrey painting left in existence. 

************************

Peter entered his house feeling exhausted physically and emotionally. He carried the Chinese take-out dinner into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The back door opened and El came in with Satchmo.

“Hi, Hon.” He petted Satchmo until the dog heard his food being poured into his dish. Peter was quickly abandoned in favor of the kibble.

“Rough day, Hon?” El grabbed plates and silverware and carried them to the table. 

“Yeah, it’s good to be home.” Peter sighed and got up to get a beer from the fridge. He returned to the table and twisted off the bottle cap. 

“So, the situation with Neal still hasn’t improved.” El filled his plate with cashew chicken and waited while he drank a few gulps of beer before he answered. 

Peter shook his head as he set the bottle down. “No. I just can’t seem to get through to him. When you were kidnapped I was so scared. When I thought he stole that treasure and had kept it a secret the whole time, I blamed him for your kidnapping. I know now I was wrong; I know it was Mozzie who stole it. But Neal still thinks I blame him. I try to talk to him and he won’t even look me in the eye. He barely speaks to anyone anymore. He just comes in and works on cold cases and doesn’t have anything to say in the meetings unless I ask him a question.” He sighed and began to eat his dinner. 

“Maybe we should invite him for dinner tomorrow. We could just spell it out for him. We’ll tell him we don’t blame him for what Keller did. He needs to know we care about him and we’re pulling for him to get the commutation. You are going to support the commutation, aren’t you?”

“There’s been a development there, too. I found out Kramer has figured out the code Neal used when he wrote to Kate from prison. Phil is trying to find the Raphael that Neal stole. He wants to put Neal in a position where he has to choose between twenty-five years in prison or a sentence working in the DC Art Crimes division. If he finds that painting Neal won’t have a chance at the commutation.”

“So, Neal really did steal St. George and the Dragon? How can you be so sure?”

“He told me. A few months back, when we started looking for Adler, I gave him immunity to tell me anything he wanted about his crimes. But that was just immunity from me; not the FBI. If they find the evidence he’s going away for a long time and there’s nothing I can do to stop it.”

“Oh, Peter… I think that makes it even more important for us to make him understand that he has our support.”

“Yeah, you’re right, Hon. Why don’t you call him in the morning and invite him to dinner? He’s less likely to say ‘no’ to you.”

“He won’t say ‘no’ to me. He’s like family to us. I’ll tell him a man who doesn’t spend time with his family can never be a real man. I’ll make him an offer he can’t refuse.” 

It wasn’t the best Godfather impression Peter had ever heard but it made him smile. “You do that.” He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. 

********************

Mozzie woke up early and turned on the battery-operated lantern next to his cot. The treasure that surrounded him seemed to mock him in the dim light. What did it profit a man to gain Nazi treasure but lose his best friend? He had made a huge mistake. No amount of money could take the place of the best friend he had ever had. Neal was more than a friend; he was family. 

Mozzie had been living in a storage container filled with treasure that was tainted by the evil men who had stolen it. When he stole the treasure he hadn’t thought about the victims of the Nazis. As he researched the history of the stolen art he found the German Lost Art Foundation and he realized how wrong it would be to keep the treasure. He hadn’t had any qualms about stealing this stuff from Vincent Adler but now he was faced with the reality of what happened to the original owners. He was ashamed of stealing Nazi loot and he needed to figure out how to return it. Perhaps an anonymous tip to a particular FBI agent would be the best plan.

But the first thing he needed to do was go back to New York City and apologize to Neal.

********************************

When Neal’s phone rang early Saturday morning he was surprised to see that it was Elizabeth calling. He hesitated before he answered it. He had only spoken to her a few brief times since the kidnapping and he’d thought she was avoiding him. Reluctantly, he answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Neal. I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.”

“No, of course not. What can I do for you, Elizabeth?”

“Can you come to dinner tonight? It’s been too long since we saw you.”

Neal had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he heard the invitation. “Does Peter know you’re inviting me to dinner?”

“Of course. I was thinking of trying a new vegetable lasagne recipe. You could bring the wine and we’ll find a movie to watch.”

“I appreciate the invitation, Elizabeth, but I don’t think I can make it. I have a painting I’m starting and I’m working on a tight schedule. It’s a commissioned piece and I have to have it done in two weeks. Maybe some other time?”

“Oh, I see. Of course, we can do it another time.” 

Neal could hear the disappointment in her voice but he was glad to have an excuse to get out of dinner. He just didn’t feel up to being social right now.

“I really do appreciate the invitation.”

“You’re always welcome here, Neal.”

“Thanks, Elizabeth. I’ll talk to you later, ok?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozzie returns and finds Neal going through a bout of depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just a smidgeon of a cross-over with Leverage here.

Shortly after he turned down Elizabeth’s dinner invitation he left his apartment to go get the supplies he would need to start the painting of Bobby’s baby girl. He knew he should eat something first, but he wasn’t hungry. Maybe he’d feel like eating when he got home.

Mozzie was surprised that there was no response when he rang June’s doorbell. Even when she left to visit her children there was usually a staff member who stayed at the house to watch over things. After several minutes he did what came naturally to him; he went around to the back door and picked the lock. 

When there was no response to his knock on Neal’s door, Mozzie let himself in. He stood by the door and looked around. “Neal! Are you here?” 

Slowly, Mozzie walked through the quiet apartment. Neal’s bed was unmade and there were clothes on the floor. In the bathroom, there were more dirty clothes on the floor with a few damp towels in the corner. The kitchen sink was full of dirty dishes and the refrigerator was nearly empty, with the exception of some moldy leftover Chinese food. There was an open can of condensed mushroom soup on the counter with a spoon sticking out of it. Mozzie sighed as a feeling of guilt pierced his heart. He’d seen this before. Normally, Neal was a very neat and clean person. He insisted on doing all of the cleaning in his apartment. The fact that Neal’s home was in such a disgusting state could only mean one thing; Neal was suffering through one of his bouts of depression. Few people suspected the depths of depression that Neal could experience on occasion. In a busy world, people were too willing to accept the flashy smile and charm that Neal used as his suit of armor. 

Mozzie took off his jacket, walked over to the sink, and started running hot water to wash dishes. What Neal needed at these times was to be looked after by someone who knew the smiles were fake but didn’t try to cheer him up. He needed a calm, quiet soul at his side who would be ready to listen but patiently accepting the silence. Mozzie had failed Neal when he left with the treasure but he wouldn’t fail him now.

Mozzie finished the dishes and started a load of laundry. He dusted the shelves and tables and stacked the clutter neatly for Neal to deal with later. It was while he was collecting the magazines and papers into a pile that he found the legal form Neal had signed and dated. The form would end his deal with the FBI and send Neal back to prison. Mozzie became agitated and started to panic. He tried calling Neal’s cell phone but heard a ringing coming from the couch cushions. He dug Neal’s phone out of the couch and put it on the coffee table. 

Things were obviously worse than Mozzie had at first thought and, though he hated to admit it, he needed help. He dialed Elizabeth’s number.

****************

Peter was working on his crossword puzzle when he noticed the concern in his wife’s voice as she spoke into her phone. He gave her a questioning look but she was too focused on the call to notice.

“No, no I haven’t seen him, but I spoke to him this morning to invite him to dinner.”

(…….)

“No, he said he was busy with a project and couldn’t come over.”

(…….)

“Peter says he doesn’t seem to want to talk to anyone at work. He keeps to himself and does his job.”

(………)

“Well, of course, Peter thought that was weird. He’s tried talking to him. That’s why we invited him to dinner tonight. We’re worried about him.”

(………)

“What? No! Of course, we didn’t know about that. Why would he do that?”

(……)

“Okay, what can we do, Mozzie?”

(……)

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea. We’ll pick up some take-out food and be over there in about an hour. Call us if you find out any more…Mozzie, thanks for calling.”

“El, what’s going on?”

“Take Satchmo out while I go to the bathroom and then put my shoes on. I’ll tell you all about it in the car.”

******

Neal still wasn’t home when the Burkes arrived at his apartment. They used the opportunity to talk to Mozzie about the situation.

“Mozzie, let me see that form El says you found.” He set the box of take-out food on the kitchen counter.

Mozzie handed over the paper with a frown. “It’s signed and dated. He put Monday’s date on it so he must have planned to give it to you then.”

Peter started to read the form but he was interrupted by Mozzie, who quickly grabbed it out of his hand and shoved it under a stack of magazines. Peter opened his mouth to complain about the paper cuts on his hand but stopped short when the door opened. Neal stood still in the doorway holding several bags full of art supplies.

Neal was not happy to see his apartment occupied by uninvited guests. The fact that they had been here long enough to clean the place soured his mood even more. He closed the door with his foot and carried the bags to his work area near the balcony windows. 

“Thank you all for stopping by but I’m afraid I’m a bit busy today. Unless there is an important reason for your visit I’d appreciate it if you could come back another time.”

Elizabeth refused to be put off by Neal’s cold demeanor. “I’ve missed seeing you, Neal, and we brought lunch. I know you’re busy, but you have to eat. You can tell us about your project over lunch. We promise not to stay long. Please.”

Neal sighed. He really didn’t feel like eating and couldn’t understand why they were all here. He was especially puzzled by Mozzie’s sudden appearance. Although he didn’t feel up to it, he knew he had to act the part of ‘happy Neal’. He pasted on a smile and faked a laugh. 

“How can I say ‘no’ to spending time with friends. I’ll get the dishes. Mozzie, help yourself to some wine. I’m afraid I don’t have any beer, Peter, but if you don’t want wine I can make coffee or tea.”

“Neal,” El said cheerily, “if you show me where you keep the tea I’d be happy to make some iced tea.” 

El walked toward the kitchen area and Neal followed. He took off his jacket and threw it over the back of a chair. He just wanted to get this over with so he could get to work on the painting. 

Peter watched as Neal took off his jacket and was surprised to see Neal wearing a worn t-shirt with faded blue jeans. The clothes seemed as though they were a bit big on Neal’s slender frame. Peter looked at Neal as he placed the plates on the table and thought that he seemed to have lost a little weight. 

Once they were seated at the table El started heaping food onto Neal’s plate as she began the questioning. “So, Neal, have you thought about what you will do if the commutation is granted?”

Mozzie looked up at El and then quickly looked at Neal. “What commutation?”

Peter looked questioningly at Neal. “You didn’t tell Mozzie about the commutation?”

“I haven’t seen him since I found out about it. He’s been out of town. And, no, Elizabeth, I haven’t thought about what I’ll do because I doubt it will happen.” He pushed the food around on his plate and took a tiny forkful of rice. 

“Neal, don’t give up so quickly. You’ve done good work for the FBI. You’ve got a good chance of getting released early.”

“Peter. If we’re going to talk about this I need to know if Kramer has my apartment bugged.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No…” He paused to consider his answer and sighed. “Not that I know of. He would need authorization for that.”

“Lack of proper authorization hasn’t stopped others from planting bugs.”

Mozzie was becoming aware that his desertion of Neal may have far-reaching consequences. He had made a habit of regularly sweeping for bugs but, it had been almost two months since his last sweep. He stood up quietly as he whispered, “just make small talk and eat while I go get the necessary equipment.” Then in a louder voice, he said, “I think I forgot to feed my dog. If he doesn’t eat he’ll rip my arm off when I get home. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Neal watched Mozzie leave and a small, but genuine, smile raised the corners of his mouth. He had missed Mozzie and his quirks. His gaze shifted back to Peter and El. “So, nice weather we’re having.”

Peter raised his eyebrows and turned to look out the windows. Last night’s rain had stopped but dark clouds were still hanging over the city. He nodded. “Yes, lovely weather.” 

“Seriously, that’s the best small talk you too can come up with? Neal, tell us about the painting you’ve been commissioned to paint.”

Neal finished chewing a piece of chicken and swallowed. “It’s a portrait of a dead baby.”

“What? That sounds horrible and depressing.” 

He briefly filled them in on the story and showed them the photo of Bobby’s baby girl.

“Oh, Sweetie, that’s a very nice thing for you to do for them.” 

Neal shrugged and looked away. “Bobby asked and I couldn’t say ‘no’”. He took a sip of iced tea and an awkward silence fell over them. They ate in silence, wondering how long it would take Mozzie to return with his Russian surplus equipment. 

Neal picked at his food and tried not to let his thoughts go to the dark places. He was worried about what would happen if Kramer found Ellen. Of all the stupid things he’d done in his life, sending that painting to Ellen was the stupidest. Stupid; irresponsible; selfish; he was an idiot.

“Neal!” 

Neal’s eyes slowly focused on Peter and he wondered how long they had been trying to get his attention. “Sorry. What?”

El reached over to lay her hand on his. “Neal, are you okay?”

Neal nodded and waved his hand at the walls and tapped his ear to indicate someone might be listening.

“Neal.” Peter frowned at him when he again pantomimed ‘the walls have ears’. “Neal,” Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. Right, small talk. “Have you read any good books lately?” 

“Yes, actually I just finished a book about two teenagers who set out from Minnesota in a canoe, heading up to Hudson Bay. They nearly died a couple of times, but they made it.”

“Was it a novel?”

“No, true story. The title is Adventure North.”

“Huh,” Peter grunted with a nod. He hated small talk when there were important things to talk about. “I’m going to go out to the balcony to make a phone call.” Maybe Diana would know if Kramer planted any bugs.

“Sweetie, that sounds like an interesting book. I know you’ve traveled a lot; have you ever had an adventure like that?”

“I’ve never tried canoeing. I thought about backpacking when I was younger. What about you, El? Any big adventures?”

“No. How boring is that?”

“You’re anything but boring, El. You’re also still young enough to have an adventure. Grandma Gatewood was in her sixties the first time she hiked the Appalachian Trail. And she hiked it twice more after that. It’s never too late for an adventure.”

“Wow. Is there a book about that too?” Neal nodded. “I’d like to borrow that one.”

There was a commotion at the door as Mozzie had difficulty getting his duffle bag through the doorway. “Did I miss anything interesting?” He set the bag down and started pulling out odd bits of equipment. 

“Neal told me about a book he just read and then we started talking about adventures. Have you ever had a grand adventure, Moz?”

“‘A man practices the art of adventure when he breaks the chain of routine and renews his life through reading new books, traveling to new places, making new friends, taking up new hobbies and adopting new viewpoints.’-Wilfred Peterson”. Mozzie had a quote for every occasion.

Peter came back in from the balcony and watched as Mozzie worked his way around the room scanning for bugs. “Diana says Kramer hasn’t bugged the apartment. Now can we talk about what’s going on in Neal’s head?”

Mozzie paused and sent Peter a stern look. “Suit, if you could only read one book for the rest of your life what would it be?”

“What?” 

Neal translated Mozzie’s unspoken message, “It’s not safe to talk until Mozzie says it’s safe. Maybe you should go home while he finishes. It could take hours.” 

Peter stood with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. “Okay, call us when he’s done. We need to talk about some things.”

“Neal, you’ve barely touched your food. Promise me you’ll try to eat some more.” El gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I should help you clean up before we leave.”

“I’ll take care of it. Go enjoy your day together.”

With a sigh of relief, Neal closed the door after Peter and El left. He kicked off his shoes before heading into the bedroom and flopping down on the bed.

“Neal, what are you doing?” Mozzie paused in his task to go stand beside Neal’s bed. “I thought you’d want to paint while I work.”

“Nngh. Nap. Shhh.” 

Mozzie finished his task quietly, put the leftovers away, and then sat down with a glass of Neal’s best wine. He had things to think about. 

Two hours later Mozzie woke Neal up. It wasn’t easy. Neal grumbled and complained before finally getting out of bed. He’d slept in his clothes and was now sitting on the couch looking like…well, like he’d slept in his clothes. He also had a serious case of bed-head, with his hair sticking up wildly in all directions. 

Mozzie sat down across from Neal. “You look like crap.”

“If you don’t like the way I look you can leave. No one is stopping you.” 

“We need to talk, Neal. First I want to apologize for leaving. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you or notice the stress you were under. All I could see was the treasure. We’d have been set for life. But I was wrong about that. I’ll apologize in more detail later and then we can talk about what to do with the treasure. Right now I think there are more urgent matters. If we don’t call the Suit soon he’ll come over again and we won’t be able to talk. Tell me about this commutation business and what’s going on with Kramer.”

“Why?”

Mozzie sprang out of his chair and started to pace. “Why? Why? I saw the form you signed that will send you back to prison! You know they kill snitches, right? I practically raised you. I mentored you and taught you everything I know. I didn’t raise you to be a quitter. You can’t do this, Neal. You’re my best friend and I can’t stand to see you like this.”

“Like what?” 

“Depressed and apathetic. You’re acting like…like..”

“Like I’ve lost my best friend? Like there’s no hope because the FEDs are closing in again? Like I’ve put the most important person in my life in danger and there’s nothing I can do to undo it?”

Mozzie sighed and sat back down in his chair. “You’ve always said there’s another way. There’s always another way. Tell me who you put in danger and we’ll fix it. Please.”

“Ellen. When I stole the painting I sent it to Ellen and she was supposed to keep it until Kate picked it up. Kramer has the letters I sent to Kate and he’s figured out the code we used. He will find out where I sent the painting.”

“But if Kate picked up the painting there is no evidence for Kramer to find.” Mozzie didn’t know who this Ellen person was but he could see that she was very important to Neal.

“It doesn’t matter about the evidence. Ellen is in witness protection. If Kramer finds her and questions her then her cover will be blown. At the very least the marshals will change her name and relocate her. If they find out she’s had contact with someone from her past they may drop her from the witness protection program. And I don’t know if Kate ever did get the painting from Ellen. So, they could charge Ellen with possession of stolen property.”

“Okay, we start there. We contact Ellen and see if she still has the painting. Is there a way for me to contact her? We’ll keep you out of it in case Kramer has you under surveillance.”

“Moz, if he has me under surveillance then he’s probably seen you. He might follow you.”

“I know how to spot and lose a tail, Neal. I’ll be careful. I’ll go see her and ask if she has the painting. You’ll need to tell me something only you and she would know so that she won’t be suspicious. Then, if she has the painting, I’ll take it and…what are we going to do with it if she has it? I assume you don’t want to fence it.”

“No. Maybe we could give it to Sara anonymously.”

“She’ll know it’s from you.”

“Sure, but I don’t think she’ll raise a fuss about where it came from. It will be a huge finders fee for her.”

“Where does Ellen live? Am I going on a road trip?” 

“A road trip won’t be needed. She lives on Roosevelt Island. I’ll call her pager and she’ll call me back. Give me a burner phone that you don’t want anymore.” 

Mozzie handed over a phone and Neal called Ellen’s pager. Now they just had to wait for her to call back. 

Neal set the phone on the coffee table and looked at Moz. “I missed you, Moz. What happened with the treasure?”

“When I stole it I was just thinking about stealing valuable art from Adler. He deserved to have it taken from him. But then I started researching the items and the reality of it hit me. Neal, the Nazis stole everything from the Jews and then murdered them. I can’t keep that stuff or profit from it in any way. I just need to figure out what to do with it.”

“Ya know,” Neal said slowly, “I might know of a guy who could help with the treasure as well as the Raphael. He used to be an insurance investigator but he traded in his white hat for a gray one. He runs a crew; they call themselves Leverage, Inc. Anyway, Sara knows him and he might be willing to act as a go-between.”

“That might work for Sara, but how can he help with the treasure?”

Neal shrugged. “I don’t know. But it won’t hurt to ask him.” 

“You trust him that much?” It wasn’t in Mozzie’s nature to trust anyone. 

“Well, I’m inclined to trust Parker and Sophie Devereaux. They’re in his crew.”

Mozzie’s eyes widened. “Wow, that’s quite a crew. Who else does he have on his crew, and why haven’t I heard of Leverage, Inc.?”

“Obviously, they’re discrete. You probably don’t know the others. I’ll contact them and see if Nate will help us out.” Neal frowned for a moment and looked up at Mozzie. “Moz? Are there any leftovers from lunch? I’m kinda hungry.”

“I’ll heat some food for you while you call the Suit and let him know you’re bug-free. Put some effort into sounding less depressed. We don’t want him coming over here in case your Ellen calls.” Mozzie took the return of Neal’s appetite as a sign that his depression was easing up but, from past experience, he knew it wasn’t over yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Leverage team gets involved. Neal realizes that his judgment is affected by his dark mood and decides to listen to Mozzie's advice.

To persuade Peter not to come to check up on him that evening, Neal was forced to agree to have Sunday brunch at the Burkes. While he waited for Ellen to call him back he ate dinner and then started work on the painting of Bobby’s daughter. Mozzie was busy on the internet investigating Leverage, Inc. 

When the burner phone rang Neal stared at it nervously. Not only had he not wanted to revisit his past but, he dreaded having to tell Ellen of his stupidity and the danger he may have put her in. Mozzie looked up from the computer to listen as Neal picked up the phone. 

Neal took a deep breath and answered the phone. “Hello.” 

“Neal? It’s Ellen. I got your message to call you. Is everything okay?”

“Well, I’m not hurt, sick, or in prison. But that last part may be temporary. I was wondering if you still have that package I sent you a few years back.”

“I have it. A very pretty girl came to pick it up but she decided to leave it here for you. She said it meant a lot to you. Are you going to come to get it?”

“If you don’t mind, I thought I’d send a friend of mine to get it. Things are complicated. Are you talking on a secure phone?”

“Yes, that’s what took me so long to call you back. I had to go buy a burner phone. I would love to see you, Neal. Isn’t there any way you could come and get the package yourself?”

“No. The thing is I’m wearing an ankle monitor and you live outside my radius. Also, there’s a particularly nasty FBI agent after me and I don’t want to lead him to you. And, I’m sorry, but I may have already put you in danger. Agent Kramer is very close to finding where I sent the package. He just needs one more piece of the puzzle and then he’ll be at your door with a lot of questions and maybe a search warrant. I’m so sorry, Ellen.”

“Don’t worry about me. I think the worst-case scenario is that the marshals will move me. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m sorry, Ellen. I should have never sent that package to you. If you end up having to relocate it’s my fault.”

“Neal, don’t worry about that. Hearing from you makes it all worthwhile. Life was getting a little dull here anyway. Now, tell me about your friend who is going to pick up the package.”

They arranged for Mozzie to meet Ellen in the FDR Four Freedoms Park to retrieve the package. She laughed when she was told about the mockingbird code but agreed to follow their instructions. He disconnected the call with a sigh of relief. 

Mozzie got up to pour himself some more wine. “Okay, Neal, now that we know she still has the painting you need to contact these Leverage people and see if they’ll help us out with getting it to Sarah.”

“I don’t know, Moz. Maybe I can just call Sarah and tell her I want to give her the painting. I don’t think she’ll turn me in.”

“It’s not just about what Sarah will do anymore. You said yourself that Kramer is close to finding Ellen. You haven’t told me the details but I know you were in WITSEC when you were a kid. That’s a secret I think you should keep from the Feds. They already know too much about you as it is. Besides, this way Sarah won’t have to lie or cover up for you if Kramer asks questions. She may color outside the lines occasionally but Sarah still remembers where the lines are. And I might like help from your Leverage friends to return the treasure anyway. I haven’t been able to find out much about them, although, rumor has it that Eliot Spencer works with them. You know he’s suspected of being a hitman, right?”

“If he was a hitman at one time then he’s a former hitman now.” Neal paused as he began cleaning his paintbrushes. “He saved my life in Paris and I returned the favor a few weeks later by removing a bullet from his arm. We’re not exactly friends but I would trust him in a crisis.”

“Why did I never hear about any of this?”

Neal looked at Mozzie with an eyebrow raised and his head tilted to the side. “Would you have approved of me associating with an alleged former hitman?”

“No.” Mozzie obviously still didn’t approve. 

“Well, there you go. Listen, Moz, I’m going to try to call Nate and then I’m going to get some sleep. I have to be at Peter’s in the morning for brunch while you meet with Ellen.”

“Okay, but I’m going to want to hear more about Paris later.”

Neal’s only response was a nod as he walked into his bathroom to get ready for bed. He dialed the phone as he went and, as he suspected, he heard a voicemail message. He left a brief message and then got ready for bed. As he passed through his living room on his way to bed Mozzie was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine and a book. He knew Mozzie would probably stay the night to keep an eye on him. Moz was always a little freaked out by Neal’s dark spells.

Neal laid awake for a while thinking about what happened in Paris those years ago. Mozzie didn’t need to know that after Elliot rescued him from nearly getting shot he had proceeded to beat the crap out of Neal and steal the statuette they both were after. Still, Elliot had been decent enough to dump Neal in a hotel to recover. When Neal had found Elliot bleeding in an alley a few weeks later he couldn’t just leave him to die. He smiled a bit at the memory. When Neal had robbed a veterinary clinic to get medical supplies he’d made sure to steal some good sedatives in addition to the surgical instruments and antibiotics. Wounded animals can be extremely dangerous. 

*******************

It was late on Saturday evening when Nate called Alec Hardison to inform him that he was going on a short trip to New York. 

“Okay, Hardison, you’re in charge while I’m gone. I’ll be back in a few days. Keep everybody out of trouble.” 

“Wait, Nate, why are you going to New York? If you’ve got a job you might need us.” Hardison knew the rest of the team would not be happy that Nate was going off by himself. They would want details and expect Hardison to provide them. 

“It’s not a job; I’m just doing a simple favor for someone.”

“Come on, Nate, nothing is ever as simple as it appears. Give me some info so I can get up to speed before anything hits the fan.” All he needed was a few bits of information and he could get started hacking. Give him an hour and he’d know more about what Nate was doing than Nate himself.

Nate sighed in frustration. His cab would be picking him up any minute and he was impatient to get going. He didn’t need backup for this but he knew Hardison wouldn’t stop until he got details. “Okay, I’m going to meet a former thief who wants to return a painting he stole years ago. I’ll pick up the painting and then turn it over to the insurance investigator who was in charge of the case. See? Simple. I don’t need help and my cab is here. I’ve got to go.”

“Okay, you’re in a hurry. I get it. So, give me names and a few more details and I’ll take it from there.” Hardison was betting that Nate would give him the basics just to get off the phone.

“Fine. The thief is Neal Caffrey. The Insurance investigator is Sarah Ellis of Sterling Bosch Insurance. The painting is St. George and the Dragon. An FBI agent is trying to find evidence that Caffrey stole the painting. I gotta go.” Nate disconnected the call and slipped the phone in his pocket as he grabbed his bag. He’d given Hardison enough information to keep him busy, and out of trouble, for at least a few hours.

Hardison began his computer search with the thief, Neal Caffrey. Nate seemed familiar with Caffrey so he must have chased after him back in the day. Even without hacking into the FBI system, it didn’t take him long to figure out that Caffrey was a confidential informant for the FBI. He had helped the Feds recover a Nazi Uboat treasure and there was a hearing scheduled soon to determine if his prison sentence would be commuted. The upcoming hearing was in the public records. The Feds certainly weren’t too concerned about keeping their informant confidential. If Caffrey was found to have stolen the Raphael and was sent back to prison he would probably be killed for being a snitch. 

The next subject of Hardison’s search was the investigator, Sarah Ellis. It took a bit of time, but he was able to hack into the Sterling Bosch system. He searched Ms. Ellis’ files for anything related to Caffrey and the Raphael. Bingo. Ms. Ellis was very thorough in her reports. Hardison smiled. Surveillance photos…deleted. Digital scan of a partial shipping label? He didn’t know the significance of that but…deleted. Evidence of Caffrey using the alias, Nick Halden…..deleted. The little that was left of the report when he was done wouldn’t be enough for a conviction.

Next, Hardison scanned through Sarah’s emails. He didn’t see anything related to Caffrey in her business emails. Her personal emails were a different story. It appeared that Caffrey and Ellis had had a relationship at one time which was now over. 

Agent Kramer was the target of Hardison’s final search. It was necessary to hack the FBI server to get the scoop on Kramer but it wasn’t the first time he’d hacked the Feds. Kramer appeared to have had a distinguished career at one time. More recently he seemed to be slipping and there were indications that he might be forced to retire. That would explain why he was after Caffrey. Arresting a thief of Caffrey’s caliber would certainly revive his career. 

From what Hardison could determine, there was more at stake here than just the return of a stolen painting. It was time to call the rest of the team in for a briefing.

A short time later the others arrived and took their seats as they waited for Hardison to begin the briefing. 

“Where’s Nate?” Eliot was the first one to ask the question, but Sophie and Parker had been wondering the same thing.

“He’s in New York doing a favor for a thief he was never able to catch. He doesn’t think he needs us. He said it was a simple job and we should just stay here.”

Parker snorted quietly. “When do we leave?”

Hardison laughed and nodded. “The taxi should be here in thirty minutes. Here’s what I’ve been able to find out so far.” He clicked a button on his remote and a picture appeared on a large video screen. “This is Neal Caffrey, convicted bond-forger and suspected art thief. The suspicions are well-founded, though unproven.”

“I know that guy,” Elliot said. “What kind of trouble is he in now?”

“He’s got a work-release deal with the FBI while he finishes his prison sentence. He’s up for commutation but there’s a nasty little slime-ball agent trying to get evidence of a past crime.” Another click of the remote and they were all looking at Raphael’s St. George and the Dragon. “This painting was stolen seven years ago. Everyone thinks Caffrey was the thief; which he was.”

“That little wanker.” There was both admiration and anger in Sophie’s voice. “He told me he was only a simple conman. I worked with him for a few months and mentored him. I taught him nearly everything I know. I gave him advice and a place to stay.”

“Yeah?” Elliot knew Caffrey well enough to know how charming the man could be. “Did you give him anything else?” 

Sophie shrugged. “A lady doesn’t tell.” She turned back to Hardison. “So what has Neal hired us to do?”

“Well, he hasn’t exactly hired us.”

“Does it matter if he hired us,” Parker said matter-of-factly. “No one ever pays us anyway. Just tell us what the job is, Hardison.”

“The job, for Nate, is to get the painting from Caffrey and turn it over to the insurance investigator who was in charge of the case. Our job, as I see it, is to keep Agent Kramer from getting the goods on Caffrey and ruining his chance for a commutation. Now, I’ve already hacked into the insurance investigator’s computer.” 

A click with the remote and they were all looking at a picture of Sarah. “This is Sarah Ellis. I deleted some records from her computer files on Caffrey. Parker and Elliot, I need you to break into her office tonight and steal the hard copies.” He handed Parker a list of the items that needed to be taken. 

Sophie tilted her head and raised her eyebrow questioningly. “And what do you want me to do?”

Hardison smiled suggestively and nodded. “Go visit the little wanker and see if you can get any more important information out of him.”

*****************

Neal woke Sunday morning with a dull headache. He didn’t feel like being sociable or even functional. More than anything, he just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. He sighed as he threw back the covers and sat up. Would he ever be free enough to just indulge in a bit of moodiness without having to fake being happy? 

He stood up and shuffled his way to the bathroom without even caring enough to slip on a robe. He should be able to walk around in his boxers in his own home. Mozzie could just deal with it. 

“Mr. Caffrey, it’s nice to finally meet you.” 

Neal stopped and looked at the man sitting at his table drinking coffee. Mozzie was sitting across from the visitor giving him a squinty-eyed stare. “Nate Ford. I wasn’t expecting you to come here. The FBI might be watching this house.”

“I was careful. No one saw me. I’m curious about how you knew how to contact me.”

“I ran into Elliot about a year ago. He told me he was working with you and said I should call you if I ever needed anything.”

Nate nodded in approval. If Elliot trusted Caffrey then he must be okay. “So, is the painting here?”

“No. Would you excuse me a minute while I go get my robe?” Neal walked away and came back wearing a blue silk robe. “No. The painting isn’t here. I’m not that stupid. Mozzie is going to go get the painting in about an hour while I go to my FBI handler’s house for brunch. Then you can call Sarah and arrange a meeting. I’d really like to get all of this over with as quickly as possible.”

Nate sat back in his chair studying Neal. “You seem to be on good terms with the woman who tried to send you to prison. Isn’t that unusual?”

Neal poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. “We were very close for a while but things got complicated. I think we’re still friends. I considered giving her the painting myself but Mozzie thought we shouldn’t take any chances. Honestly, I don’t think I’m in the best frame of mind for making wise decisions right now. So, I’m trusting his judgment on this.”

Mozzie was a bit surprised to hear Neal admit that his judgment was not up to par. “Does that mean you’ll trust me when I tell you to tear up that document you signed that will send you back to prison?”

Nate looked at Neal. “What document?”

“It’s a legal document that will terminate my agreement with the Feds. I thought it was for the best. I’ve already agreed to reconsider. But I haven’t decided against it yet. Let’s just see how things go with returning the painting and getting Kramer off my trail. There’s probably still enough of an evidence trail that the decision may be made for me.” Neal slumped in his chair and took a sip of his coffee. “I need to take a shower and get over to Peter’s place. Mozzie can give you Sarah’s number and fill you in on anything else.” He stood up and pushed his chair in. “Thanks for coming, Mr. Ford.”

“No problem.” Nate watched Neal walk away and heard the bathroom door close. He turned to Mozzie with a puzzled look. “I’m confused. I thought he wanted to return the painting to stay out of prison. Why would he voluntarily sign papers that will terminate his freedom.”

“Depression and guilt have impaired his judgment. He can’t stand feeling like he’s let people down or hurt them in any way.” Mozzie was quiet for a moment and Nate waited for him to continue. “I left when he needed me and he had too much time alone to think. If we can prevent Kramer from finding anything incriminating then I’m sure Neal will come to his senses.” Mozzie went on to briefly, in broad terms, explain the situation with Ellen and why it was important to keep Kramer away from her.

“Okay,” Nate nodded. “I’ll get in touch with my team and see if we can come up with a way to resolve this situation. Then I’ll call Ms. Ellis and arrange a meeting.”

“Okay, tell Neal I’ll talk to him later.” Mozzie got up from the table and put on his coat. “I’ll call you when I’ve got the painting.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and El have a discussion with Neal. Mozzie meets Ellen. Nate delivers the package to Sara.

Neal knocked on the Burke’s front door feeling nervous and anxious. He had only been here once since the kidnapping and Elizabeth hadn’t been home. Elizabeth and Peter were like family to him but he knew it would be silly to expect them to feel the same. Peter’s many comments about wanting Caffrey-free time were said teasingly but Neal knew there was also truth in it. But, he was here today at their invitation so he’d turn on the charm and get through it.

“Neal, it’s so good to see you. Come on in.” Elizabeth gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Good morning, Elizabeth. Peter,” Neal said as he held out a small package. “I brought you some of June’s Italian roast. I wasn’t sure if you had a coffee grinder so I ground it for you.”

“Thanks. I don’t know if we have a grinder either.” Peter thought Neal looked uncomfortable but he couldn’t understand why. He’d been here plenty of times before and always made himself at home. 

“Come on in and sit down, Neal.” Elizabeth led the way to the kitchen and pulled out a chair at the table for Neal to sit down. “Would you like some orange juice?”

“No, thanks. Maybe just some ice water, if it’s not too much trouble.” He didn’t think his stomach could handle orange juice. Even the coffee he’d had earlier had been a mistake. He hoped he wasn’t getting an ulcer.

Peter frowned at him. “We can make some of this coffee you brought. Or, maybe some tea?”

“No, thanks. I’ve already had too much coffee this morning.” Neal wished he could leave. This whole situation felt awkward. “It’s nice weather today.”

Peter sighed and took a seat across from Neal. “That’s what you want to talk about? The weather?” 

Elizabeth set a casserole dish on the table and turned to get biscuits out of the oven. Neal could feel her casting concerned glances his way. 

“Peter, I don’t actually want to talk about anything but I can see that’s not an option.” Neal didn’t even have the energy to fake a cheerful mood.

“Neal, Sweetie, we’re just concerned about you.” Elizabeth set another platter of food on the table and sat down. “You’re our friend and we want to help.”

Peter held out a dish of some kind of breakfast casserole and waited for Neal to take it. El was a good cook but, if Neal was honest, none of it looked appetizing to him. He took a small spoonful of the egg-sausage-cheese-grease casserole and passed the dish to El. He hoped they wouldn’t pressure him to eat a lot.

“Neal, El’s right, we do want to help. I should have insisted on having this conversation weeks ago, but it seemed like you were avoiding me and I didn’t want to push it. But, now you’re going to listen. Look at me.” Neal looked over at Peter with a surprised expression. Maybe Peter had sounded sterner than he intended. In a softer voice, Peter continued. “Neal, I’m sorry for the way I’ve reacted on a few occasions. I should have listened to you when you told me you didn’t steal the treasure. And, when El was kidnapped, I should never have blamed you for Keller’s actions. I was in shock and some of it is still a little blurry in my mind, but…I have a vague recollection of slamming you into a wall and yelling at you.”

“What? Peter! You didn’t, did you?” El was shocked to hear how Peter had treated Neal after her kidnapping. She turned to Neal with concern. “Did he really do that, Neal?”

Neal shrugged dismissively. “He was upset and worried about you. It was totally understandable. No big deal.”

“It was a big deal,” Peter insisted. “And you deserve an apology. I am sorry, Neal. And I’ll admit that when I first heard about the commutation hearing I wasn’t sure if I’d support it. But, I do think you deserve your freedom, Neal. I’m willing to fight Kramer on that.” 

“Peter, I don’t want you fighting Kramer over it. I believe he’s sincere in trying to protect you, and your career, from me but if you choose me over him he’ll ruin your career. I don’t want that to happen.”

“So what do you expect me to do, Neal? Let him ruin your chance for freedom? Let him take you to DC or back to prison? You don’t deserve that, Neal.”

“Actually, Peter, I do deserve that. If you recall, I am guilty of a lot of things. I brought this on myself and you need to let it go. I appreciate that you’re willing to speak up for me at the hearing but, other than that, just let it go. Please.” 

“So, you’re just going to give up? Accept whatever happens without trying to fight it? I know about the papers you intended to give me Monday. Let me just tell you right now that if you give me those papers I’ll tear them up.” Peter leaned in towards Neal and grabbed his arm firmly. “I’m not letting you give up yet. You’re my responsibility, my partner, and my friend. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Cowboy up?” Neal’s eyes were suspiciously moist. 

Peter leaned back in his chair and smiled fondly at Neal. “Yes, cowboy up, Neal. I’m planning to support the commutation but, Neal, if it looks like Kramer is going to win I may have to change tactics. It may work to our advantage for me to testify that you need to finish your sentence with me as your handler. Would you be okay with that as a back-up plan?”

Neal nodded. “Yeah, that would be okay.”

“Promise you won’t do anything stupid.”

Neal nodded again and smiled. “I promise.”

“Good.” El passed a basket of biscuits over to Neal. “Now that that’s settled, eat something.”

Neal took a biscuit from the basket and put it on his plate. “Yes, ma’am. Do you have any apple butter?” 

Elizabeth smiled and handed him a jar. “I always keep apple butter on hand because I know how much you like it.” She watched him thoughtfully for a moment. “Neal, do you have any plans for the afternoon?”

“Not really. I do need to work on that painting but I shouldn’t have any trouble getting it finished in two weeks. Did you need me to do something for you?”

“I’ve been trying to get Peter to take me to the American Folk Art Museum. I was thinking, if you’d be interested in going with us, we could go this afternoon. We could go out for dinner after the museum. What do you think?”

Neal first thought was that what he’d really like was a quiet afternoon at home. But before he was able to come up with an excuse another thought occurred to him. This would provide him with an alibi if there were questions about who gave Sara the painting. 

“If you wouldn’t mind having me along, I would love to go with you, El.” Neal looked questioningly at Peter.

“Ok, sounds like an interesting afternoon.” Peter was happy that Neal agreed to spend the day with them even if it meant looking at folk art for hours.

************

Mozzie sat on the park bench pretending to read a newspaper. His eyes shifted back and forth casually. He lowered the newspaper when he saw a well dressed lady with a cardboard tube approach. She noticed him and sat down at the end of the bench with him. 

“Hello.” 

Mozzie was a bit annoyed by her neglect of protocol but she was important to Neal so he overlooked it. “I saw a mockingbird in the park,” he said.

“Really? Oh, I do love mockingbirds. Did you know that some mockingbirds will sing even through the night? I’ve read that most nocturnal singers are unmated males. That’s kind of sad, don’t you think?” She smiled at Mozzie with a teasing twinkle in her eye.

“You are supposed to ask what color the mockingbird was.”

“Most mockingbirds are gray. They aren’t really a pretty bird but their singing makes up for it.”

Mozzie sighed. “Are you Ellen?”

“Yes, and you must me Danny’s friend. Mozzie, right?”

“Right. But you do know that his name is Neal now, right?” 

“Of course. How is Neal really? I wish I could see him.” 

“He’s okay. He’ll be better after we return that.” Mozzie nodded his head toward the tube laying in her lap. 

Ellen smiled and slid the tube across to Mozzie. “Take it, and protect my boy.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Mozzie took the tube and then looked thoughtfully at Ellen. “You know, maybe after all of this is resolved Neal and I will go bird-watching in the park. Maybe we’ll see you there.”

“That would be wonderful. I’ll be here next Saturday at this same time. Will you come and meet me and let me know what’s happening.”

Mozzie smiled at her as he stood up. “It’s a date, ma’am. Now, I need to be going so I can return this package. It was lovely to meet you, Ellen.”

“Lovely to meet you too, Mozzie.” Ellen gave Mozzie a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Pass that kiss on to Neal for me, okay?”

Mozzie back away nervously. “I’ll do that. Goodbye.” He turned quickly and walked away. 

***********************

Nate was just about to call Sara Ellis when his phone rang. “Hardison, is there a problem?”

“No problem. We’re in New York and I’ve done a little work on your current project. Just letting you know we’ll be breaking into Sterling Bosch later to steal some evidence so your guy doesn’t end up back in prison.”

“I told you to stay out of trouble. Why are you stealing evidence?”

“Because we figure that if he’s returning stolen property it’s because he must want to leave his life of crime and make a new life for himself. I thought we were all about second chances here.”

Nate sighed. From what he could tell, Caffrey had done a lot of good work helping the Feds and he did deserve a second chance. “Ok, Hardison, but be careful.” 

“Of course. We’re always careful.” 

Nate disconnected the call and dialed Sara’s number.

Sara was enjoying a relaxing afternoon when her phone rang. She didn’t recognize the number and was prepared to blast another telemarketer. 

“Hello,” she answered with an obvious lack of enthusiasm. 

“Miss Ellis? Nathan Ford here. I’m a former insurance investigator. We met a few years ago.” 

“Mr. Ford, I remember you. What can I do for you?” Sara leaned back on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.

“Actually, this is about what I can do for you. I have an item that you’ve been searching for and I’d like to meet you today to give it to you.” 

“What item are you referring to?” Sara was intrigued and a bit skeptical.

“I’d rather not say over the phone. Could we meet in about an hour? There’s a small diner near my hotel.” Mozzie had recommended the place as being good for confidential meetings. 

“All right, I don’t have any other plans for the day. Text me the address and I’ll be there.”

Fifty minutes later she entered the very busy diner, gave her name to the hostess, and was shown to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant. 

Nate stood up as Sara approached. “Miss Ellis, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. Please have a seat.” 

The waitress arrived and handed Sara a menu. “Can I get you anything to drink while you look over the menu?”

“I’d love some iced tea, please. Unsweet, with lemon.” The waitress smiled and left to get the tea. “Mr. Ford, what is this mysterious item you have for me?”

“Please, call me Nate.” As he spoke he picked up the cardboard tube and tapped Sara’s knee with it under the table. Her eyebrows rose and she reached under the table to take the tube from him. When it looked like she was about to open it to look inside he stopped her. “Don’t open it here. Take it back to your place and tomorrow you can take it to work and collect a generous finder’s fee. Tomorrow,” he emphasized the word. “No point working on such a lovely Sunday afternoon.”

“And what do I owe you in return for this?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? There is apparently a huge finder’s fee for this item and you don’t want anything? That doesn’t happen.” Sara allowed her cynical streak to show.

“Well, if I were to ask one thing it would be that you do wait until tomorrow before doing anything official with that. Also, this is an anonymous exchange. I can’t reveal my contacts and I’d like you to promise the same. Other than that…the finder’s fee is all yours. Now, I see the waitress coming our way. Shall we order some lunch?”

“I think I’ll just have a piece of pie.” Sara smiled as she flipped the menu over to the dessert section and looked over her choices. “Apparently I have something to celebrate.”

Nate smiled in return. “And the faster the lunch the sooner you can get home and open that package, right?”

“That thought did occur to me, yes.” Sara laughed and, when the waitress returned, ordered a piece of pecan pie. 

The two had a pleasant conversation about insurance investigations and trivial matters. They were, after all, only acquaintances and each enjoyed their privacy. Nate paid the check and escorted Sara to a cab as she clutched the cardboard tube in one hand while the other hand hovered close to the baton in her purse. She didn’t know what she had but she intended to protect it.

Thirty minutes later Sara sat in her apartment staring at St. George and the Dragon. Tears were streaming down her face as she realized that this was a gift from Neal. She couldn’t comprehend the meaning of the gesture. Was he just trying to right one of his wrongs before his commutation hearing? Or was there a deeper meaning? Was this a sign of a commitment to put his old life behind him? She’d promised Nate to keep her contacts anonymous and she knew now that he meant not only himself, but Neal as well. She decided that if Neal’s commutation was granted, she would ask him about it then. In the meantime she’d also promised to hold onto the painting until tomorrow. If she was going to have St. George as her dinner companion she should open her best wine and cook a lovely dinner.

******************  
That evening, in the downtown offices of Sterling Bosch, Parker and Eliot carried out their mission dressed as a cleaning crew. Hardison took care of the alarm system and they found Sara’s office with no problem. Their search for the Caffrey file didn’t take long; it was large enough to fill its’ own banker’s box in a cabinet behind the desk.

Parker began searching through the papers in the box. “It would be easier if we could just take the whole box…here’s the shipping label.” She handed it to Eliot and continued looking. “Surveillance records…” She continued until she had everything that Hardison had said they should retrieve plus a few extra items. “Ok, Eliot, let’s go.”

Just then Hardison’s voice came over their coms. “You’ve got company on the way. I’ll have to reactivate the alarm system for a minute so this guy can deactivate it or he’ll be suspicious. Hold on….” Eliot and Parker froze in position as they waited. “Ok, take the back stairway and head out the East exit. I’ll meet you there.” Hardison had disguised the rented van with a magnetic sign that said, ‘Nate’s cleaners. Discrete and efficient service.’ The pair climbed into the van with their equipment and made their get-away. 

As Hardison drove, Eliot and and Parker removed their coveralls and stashed them and their cleaning supplies into two suitcases. Hardison rolled down his window and reached out to remove the magnetic sign from the driver’s side door. Eliot removed the other magnetic sign when he and Parker got out with their luggage and the pair took a cab to the hotel while Hardison returned the rental van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update took so long to post. I worked on it in bits and pieces and I hope it flows okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Leverage crew stays in town to help Neal and Kramer shows up at Sara's office with a search warrant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating sooner.

The Leverage crew gathered in their hotel suite for dinner. “What’s our next move”, Hardison asked as he grabbed a slice of pizza. 

Nate took a sip of his scotch and set the glass on the table. “Next we go home. We’re done here.”

Sophie gave Nate a withering look as he took another sip of alcohol. “How can you say we’re done? What about Kramer? He seems like a nasty piece of work. I think we should stay and make sure he doesn’t use underhanded methods to pin something else on Neal.”

Nate sighed. “We have no evidence that Kramer is dirty. Helping criminals get away with their crimes is not our mission. Our mission is to help people who have no one else to turn to when the system fails them. Neal Caffrey was convicted of a crime he committed; the system worked. He asked me to help him return stolen property and I did that, but unless I have proof that Kramer is corrupt, I don’t see any reason for us to stay.”

Hardison grabbed his laptop and, after a brief moment of searching, found what he was looking for. “Nate, Kramer has warrants ready to serve in the morning. He’s going to Sara’s office to seize her files on Caffrey. Now, we know he’s not going to get what he’s looking for because we already took care of that. I think we should stick around another day or two and see what his next move is. If he accepts defeat and returns to Washington then we go home. But if he decides to play dirty we stay and help Neal. You talk about letting the system work, fine. Caffrey was serving his sentence and was close to being released from prison when a dirty FBI agent interfered by using his girlfriend against him. The system didn’t work for him in the past. I say we make sure it does this time. He’s like us, Nate. We were criminals before we started working with you. Now we use our skills to help people. Technically we’re still criminals, just like Neal. He uses his skills to help the Feds. The difference is that we have you to watch our backs. The Feds aren’t watching out for him. They barely make any effort to hide the fact that he works for them. They’ve practically painted a target on his back.”

“Hardison’s right.” Eliot voiced his opinion.

“Yeah, Hardison is right. I say we stay.” Parker had only met Neal once, briefly, but Hardison had done a thorough job of investigation. Neal may be a criminal, but he was a nice guy who deserved his freedom. He’d been an asset for the Feds long enough.

Nate could see he wasn’t going to win this argument. “Fine. You all want to stay, we’ll stay. Hardison, you’re in charge of this case. I’m going to bed.” Nate lifted his glass and swallowed the last of his scotch. Then he got up from his chair and walked to his room. 

*************************

Monday morning came too soon for Neal. He’d spent Sunday with the Burkes and hadn’t gotten home until nearly nine o’clock. Mozzie had updated him about his meeting with Ellen and Nate’s meeting with Sara. Neal was exhausted when he finally got to bed and it seemed like only minutes later his alarm was waking him up. He groaned as he rolled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom.

After Neal had showered and dressed he felt a little less like a zombie. He left his dressing room and found Mozzie in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

“Mornin’, Moz,” Neal mumbled as he sat down on the couch to put on his shoes.

“Good Morning. I made coffee and your eggs are almost ready. How many pieces of toast do you want?” When he didn’t get an answer he put two pieces of bread in the toaster.

“I really don’t want anything, Moz. Peter will be here in about fifteen minutes.”  


“The Suit can wait while you eat something. I’ll even give him some of that disgusting sugary cereal.” Mozzie slid the eggs on a plate and grabbed the toast when it popped up. “Sit. Eat.”  


Mozzie placed the plate on the table and stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Neal. 

With a huge sigh, Neal flopped down in a chair at the table like a sulking teenager. He ate a small bit of egg and swallowed. “Happy, Moz?”

“I’ll be happy when you’ve finished all of it. I know what’s been going on, Neal. There was almost no food in your fridge or cupboards. I found the mushroom soup can. Don’t try to tell me you didn’t eat cold gooey condensed mushroom soup out of the can. I’ve known you a long time and I’ve seen you do that before. You admitted yesterday that your judgment is impaired by your depression. I’m just trying to take care of you, Neal.”

Neal sighed and looked down at his plate. He wanted to argue and be petty. He wanted to ask where was Mozzie’s desire to take care of him when Mozzie blew up his paintings. Where was Mozzie’s desire to take care of him when he took off with what was left with the accursed treasure and abandoned Neal? But Neal knew this was Mozzie’s way of apologizing. He took another bite and followed it with a sip of coffee. “Moz?”

“Yeah, Neal?”

“Could you put some apple butter on the toast?”

Mozzie smiled and turned to get the apple butter out of the fridge. 

There was a knock on the door and Mozzie handed Neal the apple butter on his way to open the door.

“Suit. Crime-fighting will have to wait until Neal finishes his breakfast.” 

“Of course. El sent this coffee cake for Neal.” He handed Mozzie the still warm baking dish. “I’ll just help myself to some coffee if that’s okay?” Peter grabbed a mug from the cupboard, poured himself some coffee, and sat down at the table across from Neal.

“Neal…”

“Peter…”

“I had an interesting phone call from Sara this morning.”

“About what?” Neal took a bite of his toast and chewed slowly. 

“It seems that while you were with us yesterday afternoon someone contacted Sara and gave her the Raphael.”

“Which Raphael, Peter? You’ll need to be more specific.” 

Peter pulled his badge out of his pocket and laid it face-down on the table. “Okay, Neal. For the next five minutes, everything you say is off the record. All I want to know is if there’s a chance Kramer could trace this back to you.”

“Don’t answer that, Neal. It could be a trap.”

“Relax, Moz. Peter, hypothetically, there’s always a chance. But, I was with you all day yesterday. My tracking data will show that for the last month I’ve only left my apartment to go to work, with the exception of the trip to the art supply store on Saturday morning. I haven’t been anywhere near Sara or any storage facility. I’m not stupid enough to have kept the painting in my apartment. Sara isn’t likely to tell anyone who gave her the painting. I’m not worried about this too much.”

“What are you worried about, Neal?”

Neal picked up Peter’s badge and handed it to him. “I’m not worried about anything except being late for work.” He stood up and carried his plate to the kitchen sink. “Shouldn’t we be going?”

Peter sighed and stood up. “Right, let’s go.”

The office was eerily quiet when they arrived. Kramer was nowhere in sight and Neal overheard a whispered comment from Jones about a search warrant being served at Sterling Bosch.

Neal sent a quick text to Mozzie alerting him to danger.

************

Sara went to work early so she could begin the paperwork that was needed for the recovery of the Raphael. She planned to put most of the finder’s fee in her retirement account, but there would be enough to finance a splendid shopping spree. Her thoughts of shoe shopping were interrupted by a knock on her office door. Her assistant opened the door a bit and leaned through the opening. 

“Miss Ellis, there’s an Agent Kramer to see you. He has a search warrant.”

Sara’s initial reaction was confusion followed quickly by understanding. Caffrey had always had perfect timing. She smiled at her assistant. “Send him in, Stella.”

Several thoughts flashed through Sara’s head in the brief moment before Agent Kramer spoke. Didn’t the FBI have physical fitness requirements? This man looked old and out of shape. Fat. Red-faced and sweaty. Her opinion of him rapidly went down-hill when he tried to turn on the charm as he spoke.

“Miss Ellis,” Kramer smiled and wheezed a bit as he took a breath to continue. “I’m Agent Kramer from the FBI D.C. Art Crimes Unit. I have a search warrant.” He handed her a piece of paper. “We are here to seize all of the records and computer files you have concerning Neal Caffrey and the painting, St. George and the Dragon.” There was a sheen of sweat on his red, fat face and his smile changed from attempted charm to evil delight. 

“Of course I’m always willing to cooperate with the FBI. But surely any information about the Raphael is irrelevant now. That painting has been recovered and is now in the possession of Sterling Bosch.” Sara smiled but there was a knot of worry in the pit of her stomach. This man was after Neal and Neal must have known. In spite of all she and Neal had been through she did still care about him.

Kramer’s eyes narrowed to little slits and his face grew redder. “When was the painting recovered? Why wasn’t the FBI notified? Are you covering up for Neal Caffrey? I know about your relationship with him. Do your bosses know about your involvement with a known and convicted criminal?”

“Agent Kramer,” Sara snapped back. “The painting was recovered yesterday and I was just processing the necessary reports when you barged in. And, as for any personal relationship I may choose to have, I emphasize the word ‘personal’. My integrity has never been questioned by my boss and the only thing he needs to be concerned with are my results. Now, if you’re still interested in the now useless records of a recovered work of art, I suggest you take what this warrant specifies and then get out of my office.”

Kramer nodded to his minions to grab the file box Sara had placed on her desk as well as her computer. His wheezing would have concerned Sara if she hadn’t been concerned about Neal and the impact her records might have on his freedom. As Kramer left, Sara picked up her phone and called Neal.

Neal wasn’t terribly surprised to see Sara’s name on his caller ID. He was, however, concerned about talking to her on a phone the FBI knew about and could easily access. He rejected the call and got up from his desk. He walked through the glass doors and past the elevators and then turned left. He made his way to one of the lesser-used restrooms and, after making sure he was alone, pulled out his burner phone and sent a quick text to Sara. 

‘I’m aware. Mockingbird is red. 3rd party contact procedure.’

Sara sighed. Their third party contact procedure meant she’d have to call Mozzie. Neal had texted that he was aware of the danger so maybe she didn’t need to call Mozzie just yet. It was too early in the morning to deal with Neal’s weird little friend.

*************

The Leverage crew gathered early to discuss the Caffrey Job developments.

Eliot expressed his concerns about Neal’s reaction to the search warrant. “We need to let him know that we’ve taken care of the evidence trail. He’s an impulsive guy who’s been known to run at the slightest hint of danger. If he runs now his commutation is never going to happen and when they catch him he’s going away for a long time.”

“Ok.” Hardison looked up from his computer. “What do you suggest we do to warn him?”

“Perhaps it’s time for a visit from an old friend,” Sophie suggested. “I could go in and let him know we’ve taken care of things. He spent all day yesterday with his keeper and I haven’t had a chance to see him yet.”

Hardison shook his head. “You can’t just waltz into the Federal Building and visit him. He’s a known criminal. If you tell security that you’re there to visit him they’ll probably run a more thorough check on you and we don’t want to risk burning any aliases.”

Sophie pouted but conceded that Hardison might be right. “Fine, I’ll call him. Give me his number.” She dialed the number Hardison gave her and waited for Neal to answer.

“Hello?” Neal answered his phone with caution when he saw the unknown number.

“Hello, darling. It’s Charlotte here. Please tell me you haven’t forgotten me.” 

“How could I forget you, Your Grace?” ‘Charlotte’ was Neal’s favorite of all Sophie’s aliases.

Sophie purred seductively into the phone. “You do say the sweetest things. Listen, I’m in New York taking care of a bit of unpleasant business and I thought we could meet for coffee. Are you free?”

“I haven’t been free in a very long time. I’m at work right now and can’t get away. Could we meet for dinner?”

“Dinner sounds lovely. I’m in town with some friends. Let’s make it a dinner party. I believe you know some of them and they’re looking forward to seeing you again. We can discuss the little job we’ve been working on.”

“I’m not really in a position to take on any side jobs right now, Charlotte.”

“Of course not. We know exactly the position you’re in. Meet us for dinner and in the meantime don’t worry. We’ll take care of everything. You know how thorough I can be when I’m planning a party.”

“Yes, I’ve always admired your party-planning abilities. It sounds like an interesting evening. I’m looking forward to it.”

Neal disconnected the call and placed the phone on his desk. He wasn’t sure exactly what the call meant but he knew Sophie worked with Nate Ford. Nate hadn’t mentioned the Leverage crew working on his problem, but that was the only conclusion he could come up with to explain the call. Sophie had said they were aware of the position he was in and they would take care of everything. For now, he would try to relax and trust Sophie. It wasn’t time to give up just yet.

Neal opened a cold-case file Peter had asked him to look at. It was pretty boring stuff and he was having trouble concentrating on it. When Kramer and his minions came through the doors of the White Collar Division Neal kept his head down and gave his best impression of a serious worker. In reality, his attention was on Kramer and the agents carrying a laptop computer and a large file-box with his name on it. 

He saw Kramer and his crew walk up to the conference room. While several agents started going through the contents of the box the tech guy opened up the laptop.

Neal felt cornered. He tried to focus on his conversation with Sophie but her reassurances had been so vague. Maybe he had read too much into them. He looked up as Peter approached his desk. 

“Neal, I got another call from Sara. Kramer went to her office with a search warrant and took everything she had about you. I’m sorry. Are you doing okay?”

“I honestly don’t know how I’m doing, Peter. Part of me wants to just go back to prison and get it over with. Another part wants to run.”

“Let’s go get some coffee. Maybe some of those cronuts that you like so much. There’s nothing we can do here.”

Neal stood up and slipped on his suit jacket. “Coffee sounds good.” 

As they walked out of the office Peter put his hand on Neal’s shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. “It will be okay, Neal.”

“I appreciate the thought but there’s no way you can know that, Peter. I could be back in prison by this time tomorrow.”

They got on the elevator and Peter pushed the button for the ground floor. “You’re right, Neal. It is a possibility you could go back to prison. But that’s not what Kramer wants. What he wants is for you to serve your sentence working with him in the Art Crimes Unit. So, prison is unlikely unless you refuse to work with him. And this might just be speculation. It’s very possible they won’t find anything.”

“Right.” Neal’s tone indicated that he wasn’t convinced. As they walked to Neal’s favorite coffee shop Neal tried to take in everything around him. The sights and smells, the noise and jostling of the crowds. If this was his last day of freedom he wanted to remember every detail.

Peter didn’t have the heart to insist they make it a short break and get back to work. He let Neal linger over his coffee and cronut. When they’d been gone a little over an hour Peter’s phone rang. He checked the caller ID and let Neal know that it was Diana calling.

“Diana, what’s up?” 

Neal waited nervously through Diana’s response.

Peter nodded and then for Neal’s benefit he asked Diana a question. “So, no one has found anything yet?”

Neal carefully watched Peter’s face for any indication of bad news but didn’t see any. Actually, as Diana talked, Peter started to smile. 

“Ok, thanks, Diana. We’re heading back to the office now but if anything changes let me know.” Peter put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Neal. “They haven’t found anything yet. They are going to continue to search but it’s not looking good for them. I’m surprised though. I was afraid that with Sara’s skills as an investigator there would be something there to connect you to the Raphael.” 

“So was I. They could still find something. We might as well get back to work. Thanks for the coffee, Peter.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s go. There’s still work to do.”

When they got back to the office Neal went straight to his desk and tried to make progress on the files Peter asked him to work on. A few hours passed with no indication of how Kramer’s case was developing. 

Suddenly there was shouting from the conference room. At first, it was difficult to make out the words, but as it continued the shouting became louder and easier to understand.

“He did this!” Kramer was gesturing toward Neal as he shouted. “That little son-of-a-bitch did this. Somehow he must have stolen the evidence and tampered with the computer. He’s guilty. You can’t convince me he’s not guilty. That little scum-bag is going down if I have to arrest him for jay-walking.” Kramer loosened his tie as he yelled and then clutched his hand against his chest. “He’ll regret the day he was born when I’m done with…” 

Jones moved quickly to catch Kramer as he fell to the floor. Diana opened the conference room door and shouted for someone to call 911. Jones felt for a pulse and then began CPR while Peter sprinted up the stairs. Blake was on the phone with emergency services as Neal just stood by his desk still and in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I have several excuses: I was on vacation, I hurt my back, and I spent a lot of time laying around on a heating pad while reading a good book. Vacation is over and my back is much better.  
> I hope you like this chapter.

After Peter followed Kramer and the EMTs to the hospital Diana came to his desk to reassure Neal that they’d been unable to find any evidence against him in any of Sara’s records. 

“I don’t think you have to worry about Kramer anymore, Neal, even if he is able to return to work after this heart attack. All of the agents who were working on this agree that he is totally unhinged where you’re concerned. We talked and we’ve agreed we’re not going to stand by while Kramer abuses his authority on his vendetta against you.”

“I appreciate that, Diana.” Neal shook his head in bewilderment. “I don’t know why he hates me so much.”

“I don’t think he hates you, Neal. He respects your abilities and I think he sees you as a trophy. He seems to think that if he forces you to work with him it will revive his career. We’ve heard rumors that it’s been suggested that he retire.”

“Doesn’t he have a life outside of his career? He’s what, seventy years old? Why hasn’t he retired already?”

“I don’t know. His wife died last year and he doesn’t have much of a relationship with his son. I think his career is all he has. Which would be fine if he was still serving with integrity. Anyway, I’m going to make sure he doesn’t go after you unless he has solid, legal evidence.” Diana paused and leaned on his desk while glaring at him in that scary way she had. “And, Caffrey, I really hope there isn’t any solid legal evidence to find.”

“So do I…I mean, of course there isn’t. Don’t be silly, Diana.”

Diana stood up straight again and eyed him with a knowing look. “Just stay out of trouble for the next week and a half. I want to be able to testify at your hearing with a clear conscience. And, if your sentence is commuted, don’t make me regret my decision to support your commutation.” She turned and walked away, leaving Neal speechless. He never thought Diana would testify on his behalf.

It was nearly two hours after Kramer had been taken away by the EMTs that Peter called Diana with an update on the situation. Kramer was in surgery getting a double by-pass and Peter was planning on staying at the hospital until the surgery was over. 

Diana relayed the medical update to the team and then turned to Neal. “Neal, Peter also said you might as well go home early. He’ll call you later.”

“Thanks, Diana.” Neal turned off his computer, slipped on his jacket, and walked out of the office. Once he was outside on the sidewalk he pulled out his burner phone and called Sophie. “Hey, it’s Neal. I’m off work for the day and I was wondering about that dinner invitation. Where and when shall I meet you?”

“Well, as it turns out our hotel is outside of your radius, so that won’t work. Eliot suggested we come to your place and he’ll cook. How does that sound?”

“That would be okay, I guess. Would you mind if I invite a friend?” 

“As long as it’s not one of your Fed friends. We have things of a sensitive nature to discuss.”

“He’s definitely not a Fed. See you soon.” Neal disconnected the call and put the phone back in his pocket. It had been a stressful day and he used the walk home to unwind. He loved the city, but he could really use a vacation.

He wasn’t surprised to find Mozzie in his apartment when he opened the door. “Hey, Moz, how’s it going?”

Mozzie was standing by the stove stirring something in a large pot. “I’m making chicken soup. Why are you home so early?”

“It’s a long story and we’re going to be having company for dinner. I’ll tell you all about it when our guests arrive.”

“Guests? Don’t you think you should have called me to let me know you invited people over? I planned a quiet dinner for the two of us and now you tell me we’re having guests. How many people are coming and how do you expect me to feed them?” 

“I’m sorry, Moz. I didn’t know you were cooking. The Leverage crew is coming over and Eliot is going to cook. We’ll have the soup you made with whatever he cooks. It’ll be fine. The soup smells really good, Moz.”

“It’s organic and gluten-free.” Mozzie turned back to the stove and stirred the soup again. “You need to start eating more or your fancy suits won’t fit.”

“Ok, Moz.” Neal watched Mozzie taste the soup and sprinkle some more seasoning in. “Mozzie, I’m glad you came back. I really missed you.”

Mozzie nodded as he stirred the soup slowly and then put the cover on the pot. He wasn’t comfortable talking about feelings but he knew Neal needed it right now. “I missed you too, Neal. You’re the only family I have and I’m sorry I hurt you.”

*****************

Eliot was busy cooking in Neal’s kitchen while the rest of the group gathered around the table to discuss the events of the day. 

“I really thought Sara would have some incriminating evidence against me. What happened to it?”

Sophie smiled and patted his hand. “Don’t worry about that. It’s best you don’t know the details. Tell us how things went when Agent Kramer got back to the office with the useless pile of files.”

Neal groaned softly and ran his fingers through his hair. “It was horrible. I had to spend hours trying to look like I didn’t have a care in the world all the while expecting the Marshals to show up and take me to prison. Then, when Kramer discovered that there was no real evidence, stuff really hit the fan. The guy had a total meltdown. He started screaming about me being guilty and then he had a heart attack. Jones had to do CPR and the ambulance hauled him away. Peter went to the hospital and called to let us know they were doing an emergency by-pass surgery on him. Diana, she’s one of the agents I work with, said that she and the other agents think Kramer is unhinged and they aren’t going to just stand by while he goes after me for no reason. Of course, then she kinda threatened me by saying they’d better not find evidence to make her regret supporting me.”

Hardison laughed quietly. “They won’t find anything. I guarantee that.”

Neal shook his head in amazement. “When I called Nate I only wanted help returning the painting. I never expected all the help you’ve given me. I appreciate it, really. I owe you big-time. But, why are you doing this for me?”

Nate took a sip of his drink before answering. “We’re doing it because it’s what they wanted to do.” He motioned toward his team. “I was mostly interested in returning stolen property and figured the rest was your problem. But they think you’re trying to take your life in a different direction and wanted to help. Don’t let them down.”

Neal sighed sadly. “That’s the hard part, isn’t it; not letting people down?”

“No, that’s not the hard part.” Eliot turned off the stove and looked at Neal. “The hard part is not letting yourself down. You need to decide what you want in life and not let other people dictate what that is. If you want to go straight, do it. If what you want is to go back to what got you thrown in prison, just don’t get caught again. When people from your past try to pull you back to the Life, don’t be afraid to tell them to shove off if that’s not what you want. You don’t owe us anything. You owe it to yourself to live the life you want.”

When he was done talking to Neal, Eliot turned to the rest of the group. “Let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

Sophie gave Neal a hug and kissed him on the cheek. “Yes, let’s eat. You look like you could use a good meal.”

From across the room, Nate watched Sophie’s affectionate behavior toward Neal with squinty eyes. He finished his drink and set the glass down a bit more firmly than was necessary. “Right. Let’s eat.”

Hardison leaned over toward Nate and quietly asked, “jealous?”

Nate’s gaze shifted to Hardison. “Just hungry” he replied.

They all took a seat at the table and Mozzie made sure to sit next to Nate. He watched Neal to make sure he was actually eating and not just pushing food around on his plate. He was happy to see Neal eating and enjoying himself as he got better acquainted with his rescuers. 

When Mozzie was confident that Neal’s attention was focused on the others he turned to Nate. “Perhaps you can be of assistance in another matter.”

“What matter would that be?”

“I know a guy who is in possession of some items that were stolen by the Nazis. He wants to make sure the items are turned over to people who can do the research needed to find the rightful owners. He would like to remain anonymous.”

“What sort of items?” Nate set his fork down, pushed his plate away, and rested his elbows on the table.

“Umm,” Mozzie nervously shifted his gaze to Neal who, he discovered, was now watching him. They were all watching him. 

“Tell him, Moz.”

“Treasures…art…priceless paintings, jewels. I…my friend regrets his acquisition of the items.”

Nate nodded thoughtfully. “I see. I might know a guy who can help your friend.”

Hardison had a bad feeling about this. “Nate, I hope you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking.”

Parker looked puzzled. “What do you think he’s thinking?” She looked from Hardison to Nate and waited for an answer.

Nate leaned back in his chair and smiled. “Sterling.”

“Who?” Asked Neal.

“No, Nate, not Sterling. I hate that guy.” Eliot scary scowl made Neal a little nervous.

Nate nodded and raised his hand to stop any further comments. “Okay, I know. We all hate him. But, think about it. He’s got contacts. He’s in Interpol. And he loves the spotlight. He’ll be happy to take an anonymous tip and not ask questions if it will make him look good.”

“Well, you’re right there.” Sophie paused. “And, he does think you owe him a favor after that little incident a few months back. It’s never good to owe Sterling a favor. You could work this to your advantage.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Nate stood and turned to Mozzie. “Shall we work out the details?”

“How can I be sure I can trust you?” Mozzie looked skeptical. 

“Moz! I think they’ve already proven that we can trust them.” 

“Oh…right. Thanks for helping Neal out of his little mess.”

Parker turned to Eliot. “Is there any dessert?”

*******************

Two hours later Neal sat down on his couch after the Leverage team had left. It had been an exhausting day. “Moz, you can go home tonight. I’ll be okay. You don’t need to babysit me anymore.”

“I’d rather stay if you don’t mind. I’ve…missed you.”

Neal smiled and was about to reply when his phone rang. Neal answered it with trepidation. “Hello, Peter.”

“Neal, I just wanted to let you know that Kramer came through the surgery okay. The surgeon is cautiously optimistic about his recovery.”

“That’s good news, Peter.” Neal sighed in relief.

“You sound like you mean that.”

“Of course I mean it. I don’t like the guy, but I don’t wish him dead. He had a heart attack while he was having a psycho-meltdown because of me. My head may tell me that it happened because he’s fat and didn’t eat right, but I still feel responsible.”

Peter laughed softly. “Listen to your head, Neal. This wasn’t your fault. Even if, hypothetically, you were guilty of the theft, Kramer allowed himself to lose control. Get some sleep, Neal. I’m going to take tomorrow off. Why don’t you do the same? Work on that painting you started.”

“Thanks, Peter.” He disconnected the call and turned to Mozzie. “Let’s go to bed, Moz. I’m sure June wouldn’t mind if you slept in one of her guest rooms tonight.”

“Speaking of June…she’ll be home tomorrow. I called her and told her about your hearing and she insisted that, as your landlady, her opinion should be heard.”

“Moz, I didn’t want to interrupt her vacation.”

“You didn’t interrupt her vacation; I did. And you’ll have some explaining to do about why you didn’t tell her yourself. Now, go to bed. I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

“Good night, Moz.”

“Good night, Neal-boy.” Hmm, Moz thought, maybe he’d watched too much of the Waltons while he was away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.   
> I do hope you like what there is of it. Real life has been a little demanding lately.

Neal woke up early the next morning and moved quietly through his morning routine as Mozzie slept on the couch. He put on his painting clothes, track pants and a t-shirt, and then prepared his coffee. 

“I’d say good morning but it’s still dark outside. Did you sleep at all, Neal?”

“Sorry, Moz. I tried not to wake you.”

“I pride myself on being a light sleeper. But, you didn’t answer my question. Did you sleep at all?”

Neal sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table. “Yeah, I slept off and on. There was just a lot going on in my head.” He slowly took a sip of his coffee then set the cup on the table and stared into the dark liquid. “Moz”, he said without looking up, “what do you think is going to happen? Do you think I have a chance of getting the commutation?”

“I don’t know, Neal. They don’t have any evidence against you. But they may not want to let you go because you have helped them raise their closure rates. I guess if I was a betting man..."

"You are a betting man, Moz. Come on, tell me what you think."

"It's not my nature to be optimistic, but I'd put money on the commutation. The suit is on your side and people seem to respect him. You’ve helped them arrest a lot of bad guys and, for the most part, you’ve stayed out of trouble.”

“Hmm. Well, I don’t think I’ll get my hopes up just yet. Kramer could make a miraculous recovery in time to poison the well.” Neal stood up from the table and carried his coffee over to his painting spot near the windows. “I have the day off and I plan on making progress on this painting.”

“You don’t have good enough light to paint by yet. Let me fix you some breakfast first. I have a meeting with the Leverage crew at eight o’clock, and I know how you are. You’ll get so involved with your work that you’ll forget to eat.”

“Thanks, Moz.” Neal stood by the window as Mozzie started cooking. He watched the sunrise and enjoyed his coffee while Mozzie prepared eggs and toast. Neal smiled to himself as he glanced at his friend. Eggs and toast were about the only things Mozzie knew how to cook well. Neal returned his gaze out the window as the sky became brighter and the sun glinted off the windows of the buildings. He loved this view of the city. 

“Ok, Neal. Come and eat while it’s still hot.” Mozzie placed two plates on the table and waited for Neal to join him. 

Neal ate in silence for a few minutes before looking over at Mozzie. “Mozzie…what is our financial situation these days? I know you were thinking the U-boat treasure would set you up for the rest of your life. Returning it is the right thing to do, of course, but are you okay financially without it?” Neal ate a bite of toast while he waited for Mozzie to answer.

“The treasure would have set us both up for the rest of our lives but, as the Bible says, ‘what shall it profit a man if he shall gain the whole world, and lose his own soul?’” Mozzie paused and thoughtfully shook his head. “That treasure was covered in blood, but I was temporarily blinded to that by the potential riches. Our finances are okay. Even if you are determined to go straight we don’t really need to worry too much. You have the bakery, which provides a reasonable income. If you decided to sell it we could get a good price for it. I’ve invested some of your profits in legitimate areas and you have an account in the Caymans.”

“Thanks, Moz.”

“You’re welcome, Neal. Now finish your breakfast.”

Neal smiled and did as he was told. 

*********************

“Well, here it is.” Mozzie turned on the light in the storage unit. “Are you sure that your friend will be willing to take care of returning all of this without asking questions?”

The Leverage crew looked in amazement at the treasure that surrounded them. 

“He’s not a friend, but I’m sure he’ll be willing to take credit for recovering all of this.” Nate walked around slowly. “You’re doing the right thing by returning it. I’ll make sure Sterling doesn’t ask questions.”

“I still hate having him take care of this.” Eliot turned to look at Nate. “Isn’t there some way we could handle this ourselves?”

“No, this is going to be big news in the art world. We can’t risk being exposed.”

“Nate’s right,” Hardison mumbled while examining a painting. “Sophie is still suspected of some unsolved crimes. We don’t want any unnecessary attention.”

“Oooohh!” A gasp of delight was heard from Parker, who had discovered something in the far corner of the room. “Look at all of this gold.” She picked up a gold bar and rubbed it lovingly on her cheek. “Nate, do we have to return the gold too?”

“Yes. That bar could be made up of the melted down wedding rings of Jews who were exterminated. We’re returning all of it, Parker.”

Parker’s expression turned to sadness at the thought of something so beautiful coming from the pain and suffering of Hitler’s victims. She placed the gold bar back where it had been and looked around the room at the treasure that surrounded them. A new question came to her mind; “Can you trust Sterling to return it all? Are you sure he won’t keep anything?”

Nate had already considered that question. “Sterling is pretty well off and he’ll be more interested in the boost this will mean to his professional reputation than in the monetary value. However, it wouldn’t hurt to have a detailed inventory to make sure none of it comes up missing.”

Mozzie reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold keychain which he handed to Hardison. 

Hardison examined the key fob and smiled. It was a gold cylinder with numbered disks similar to a bicycle lock. “A Cryptex USB flash drive. Nice. What’s the combination?”

“Four, one, four, five, two. Davinci’s birthday.” Mozzie was relieved to be turning over the treasure to the Leverage crew. He hadn’t slept well since he realized the atrocities that were committed by the men who had compiled the treasure. “There’s a complete inventory on the drive along with the research I did on some of the items. I really appreciate your help with this.”

Nate nodded. “We’re happy to help. We’ll use the inventory to ensure that Sterling stays honest.”

Hardison put the flash drive in his pocket. “Are you sure there is no way to trace any of this back to you, just in case Sterling wants more than the notoriety he’ll get from returning all of this artwork?”

Mozzie smirked back at him. “I’ve been described as a paranoid conspiracy theorist and I accept the title as a badge of honor. None of this can be traced back to me even by the Suit who knows I stole it.”

Nate nodded with satisfaction. “Right. Let’s lock up and I’ll give Sterling a call. Hardison, we need to get home and you’re in charge of the travel arrangements.”

**********************

After Mozzie left for his meeting Neal began to paint. He focused on the sweet innocence of the baby’s face and realized that no one got through life without some hard times and heartbreak. Were his problems worse than what Bobby and his wife were going through after the death of their child? Absolutely not. Neal realized he’d been too focused on his own problems. Life was about people; a life lived on an island of isolation was empty and dull. He had thought that his friends were pushing him away but he’d seen these last few days that the opposite was true. He’d pushed them away. 

Neal put down his paintbrush and palette and walked into the kitchen. He stretched his muscles and yawned. The clock showed that he’d been painting for several hours. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, sat down on the couch, and picked up his phone. Life was about people…

Peter glanced at the caller ID before pressing the button on his steering wheel to answer the call. “Hello, Neal. I’m glad you called. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, Peter. How are you?”

Peter sighed in frustration. “Neal, that wasn’t a casual question. I want an honest answer. How are you doing? And don’t just say ‘fine’”.

“I’m okay, Peter. Really. Mozzie cooked breakfast for me and I’ve been working on the painting for a few hours. I just called to see how you are. I know yesterday must have been hard on you. Kramer is your friend and he nearly died. I want an honest answer too. How are you? How is Kramer.”

Peter smiled. Neal sounded better than he had in a long time. There was more animation in his voice; less of the Eeyore ‘woe-is-me’ vibe. “I’m doing okay. Still a bit tired. I just left the hospital and Kramer is doing better. His son, Jason, is there now and we had a long talk. He wants his dad to retire and move to Idaho to live with him and his family. I told Jason that I thought that sounded like a good idea and I would encourage Phil to do that.” 

Peter paused as he honked his horn at a car that had cut him off. “Idiots”, he mumbled. “Neal, I’m on my way to your place. How about I pick up some lunch for us?”

“Sounds good.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Thanks, Peter. Drive carefully.”

“I always drive carefully. It’s not my fault they give licenses to idiots.”

Neal laughed as he disconnected the call.


	8. Chapter 8

Neal opened his apartment door expecting to find Peter with the lunch he had promised to bring and was surprised to find June standing there. 

“June, welcome home.” Neal hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You shouldn’t have cut your vacation short though. Mozzie shouldn’t have bothered you.” 

“He didn’t bother me, Neal.” June took a seat on the sofa and looked at him with deep concern. “He informed me of an important situation that I wish you had told me about yourself. Why would you consider voluntarily going back to prison? What were you thinking, Neal?”

Neal sat in the chair next to June and shook his head slowly in confusion. “I guess I wasn’t thinking at all. I was just feeling. I felt like I had let everyone down. I didn’t want to hurt Mozzie or Peter and ended up hurting and disappointing both of them. But, someone told me recently to stop worrying about letting others down and focus on not letting myself down. He said I needed to decide what I wanted in life and stick to it. I think that’s good advice.”

“It is very good advice, dear. Have you decided what you want?”

“I think so. I want to go straight. I don’t ever want to have to go on the run again or go back to prison. But I don’t want to continue working for the FBI. I might like to occasionally work as a consultant for them, but I don’t want to work there full-time. If I get my sentence commuted I’d like to take a nice vacation and then come back here and settle down. Would you mind having me stay with you for a while longer?”

June smiled at Neal in that way a mother would smile at her child. “I would love to have you stay as long as you like. You’ve brought joy and excitement back into this house. I felt like a lonely old woman that day I met you at the thrift store. I needed you here more than you needed a place to stay.” She reached over and laid her hand on his arm. 

Neal took hold of her hand and kissed it. “I never could have survived these last years without you, June. I would have gone crazy in that miserable flea-bag-motel. But there is something you should consider before you tell me I can stay. It may be difficult for me to find a good job and I don’t know if I can make a living with my painting. I might not be able to continue paying rent.”

June laughed with delight at Neal’s comment. “I think I’ll somehow get by without it. How did they ever expect you to live on that measly little amount they paid you for all of your hard work?” The truth was that June never had kept the rent she received from the state for Neal’s apartment. She kept it in a separate account for Neal’s use. The poor boy had to eat and buy necessities. 

Before Neal could answer there was a knock on the door and Peter walked in a moment later. “Here’s lunch, Neal. I stopped at that Chinese place you like and got some of your favorites.” Peter placed the box of food on the table and turned toward Neal and June. “June, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you. When did you get back?”

“I just got back a few minutes ago and came right up to talk to Neal. I’ll leave you two to your lunch while I go unpack. It’s very nice to see you, Peter. Make sure he eats a good meal. He looks like he’s lost weight.” June stood up and moved toward the door.

“I’ll make sure he eats, June.” 

After June’s exit Neal scowled at Peter. “I don’t need you to make sure I eat.”

“Really? What did you have for lunch this time last week?”

There was an uncomfortable silence while Neal refused to answer the question. Then Neal moved to the kitchen and pulled plates out of the cupboard. “What do you want to drink, Peter?”

Peter tried not to smirk at the silent admission that Neal knew he hadn’t been eating properly. “Just a bottle of water would be fine, thanks.”

Neal grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and carried them over to the table. “So, do you think Kramer will actually move to Idaho?”

Peter twisted the cap off the water bottle and took a drink. “Maybe. I think he might like the chance to have a closer relationship with his son. That might be enough motivation to get him to move.” Peter handed Neal a take-out container of food. “Eat that.”

Neal laughed and picked up his fork. “Okay, I’ll eat because I’m hungry, not because you ordered me to.”

“How are you doing with the painting? Making good progress?”

“Yeah, I’m nearly done. Why?”

“I just wondered if you wanted another day off. We don’t have any big cases right now and I think you’ve earned a few days off.”

“Seriously? Is there some reason you don’t want me at the office?” Neal felt a twinge of uncertainty at Peter’s offer of a day off. 

“Of course not, Neal. I like working with you and you’re an important part of my team. But you’ve been under a lot of stress lately and I thought you’d like a day off. You know if you were a regular employee of the Bureau you’d have two weeks vacation per year plus some sick days available.”

“So…you’re trying to coddle me? Because I don’t need that. Peter, I admit I was messed up emotionally for a while but I’m fine now. I don’t need a day off.”

Peter leaned back in his chair and raised his hands in defeat. “Ok, don’t take the day off if you don’t want to. But I wasn’t trying to coddle you, I was just trying to be considerate.”

“Did Elizabeth tell you to do that?”

“No, it was my own idea. I won’t try it again.”

“Stick with your strengths, Peter.”

“Right…Cowboy up, Neal.” Peter gave Neal a light punch in the arm.

“Ahh, now there’s the insensitive man I know and love.” 

“Shut up and eat your lunch or I’ll put you on house arrest tomorrow.” 

Neal laughed and put a forkful of cashew chicken in his mouth. 

********************

Neal was getting dressed the next morning when he heard Peter knock and then enter his apartment. Neal glanced at the clock and then walked into the living room still tying his tie. 

“Good morning, Peter. You’re earlier than usual.” 

Peter walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Have you read the newspaper yet this morning?”

“No. Why?” The way Peter was staring at him caused a nervous flutter in Neal’s stomach.

“Well, it seems that an anonymous tip has led to the recovery of a large treasure of art that was stolen by the Nazis. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“I didn’t steal the treasure, Peter. I thought you finally believed that.”

“I know you didn’t steal it. But you know who did.” Peter sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he paced the room. “Even I know who stole it. I just want to know if this is something we need to be concerned about. If someone tipped off Interpol about the treasure they may also have given them the name of the thief. If they know who stole it you could also be a suspect. This isn’t good, Neal. Your hearing is next week. If the parole board hears even a whisper about this it could be the end of our hope for commutation.”

“So, you’re here early because you’re worried about me?” Peter nodded and Neal smiled in relief. “Relax, Peter. The thief made sure there was no way to trace the treasure back to him before he turned it over to…let’s just call them friends of mine. It was my friends who tipped off Interpol so that the treasure could be returned.”

Peter stopped his pacing and sat down at the kitchen table. “Friends of yours? Did these friends also help you return the Raphael to Sara?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Peter. But, hypothetically, if I needed to do something like that my friends might be able to provide assistance. They are very resourceful.”

“Hypothetically.”

“Right. And allegedly.”

“Hmm.” Peter leaned back in his chair and smiled. “I’m proud of you, Neal.”

“Shouldn’t we be getting to work?”

“Sure. It’s still a little early. How about if we stop at that bakery you like and pick up some cronuts?”

Neal flipped his hat onto his head and headed for the door. “I never say ‘no’ to cronuts.”

******************

The rest of the week passed quickly and uneventfully. Friday afternoon Peter leaned on the railing outside his office and gave Neal the double-finger-point accompanied by a serious expression. Neal jogged up the stairs and entered Peter’s office.

“What’s up, Peter?”

“Have a seat.” 

Neal sat down and waited expectantly for Peter to tell him why he’d call him to his office.

“Neal…Kramer wants to talk to you. He called and said he’d like for you to visit him in the hospital. You don’t have to go. It’s your decision.”

“Did he say why he wants to see me?”

“No. But if you want to go we can leave work early and I’ll drive you over there. Then you can come over for dinner if you don’t have any other plans.”

“Sure, why not? Let’s go.” Neal got up and waited while Peter stood and put on his coat. 

“Are you sure about this, Neal?”

Neal followed Peter out of the office as he answered. “If he’s going to try to sabotage my commutation I’d like to know now so I don’t get my hopes up.”

“You have a lot of people on your side, Neal.” Peter pushed the elevator button and then put his hand on Neal’s shoulder to get his full attention. “Don’t let Kramer get to you.”

Twenty minutes later they entered Kramer’s hospital room and Neal fought to keep his guard up. With Kramer hooked up to IVs and monitors, it would be easy to feel sympathy for the man. Neal forced himself to remember that even in his present condition Kramer was not helpless.

Kramer pushed a button to raise the head of his bed when Neal and Peter entered. “Mr. Caffrey, thank you for coming. Petey, why don’t you go get some coffee while I talk to Mr. Caffrey?”

Peter raised his eyebrows in a silent question to Neal. 

“I’ll be fine, Peter.” Neal waited for Peter to leave before speaking again. “Agent Kramer, why did you want to see me?”

Kramer smiled in an attempt to be charming. “Peter is still protective of you. How do you feel about that?”

“When I’m undercover I appreciate Peter’s protective instincts.”

“But his protection doesn’t stop there, does it? Peter is the reason I asked to see you. I’m concerned about your involvement in Peter’s life. He’s the reason I wanted evidence against you. I wanted to be able to get you away from New York before you ruin his career.”

Neal tilted his head and regarded Kramer with a skeptical look. “Really? There has been speculation that this whole investigation of yours was about reviving your own career.” Kramer’s eyes narrowed as Neal continued. “Here’s the bottom line, Kramer. There is no one in this world who I respect more than Peter. I grew up around lawmen and I’ve worked closely with the FBI for a while now. I can count the number of truly honest lawmen I know on one hand. I would never do anything to harm Peter’s career. As a matter of fact this time last week I was intending to give up my deal and go back to prison because I thought that would be the best thing for Peter. He convinced me not to do that. Whether I get my sentence dismissed or not, my loyalty is to Peter. If you’d have gotten me to DC I can assure you, your career would not have improved.”

“I see.” Kramer stared at Neal with cold, hard eyes. “Since I am now in no position to get you away from Peter by having you transferred to DC I’ve decided to do the only thing I can to get you away from him. I’m going to send a letter to the parole board recommending your release. Make no mistake about my motives. I have no doubt that you will return to a life of crime. In fact, I think even while you’ve been working with the FBI you’ve been committing crimes behind their back. My only interest is to protect Peter from you. When you get caught again you’ll spend the rest of your life in prison and Peter’s life will go one without you. He’ll see I was right about you all along. My advice to you is that when you return to your criminal career you do so in another city, or better yet another country. Someplace out of the FBI’s jurisdiction.”

Neal nodded. He had no interest in trying to convince Kramer of his intention to go straight. Kramer’s opinion didn’t matter. “Is that all you have to say, Agent Kramer?”

“That’s all I have to say, Mr. Caffrey.”

Neal nodded again and turned to go. When he reached the door he stopped and walked back to stand next to Kramer’s bed. “I have some advice for you too, Kramer. You nearly died this week. I want you to think about what sort of impact your death would have had on the people in your life. What would your FBI coworkers have thought? They might have been sad for a bit, but the FBI would go on without you without missing a step.” Kramer was clearly angry but he was listening. “You don’t seem to have many friends but there may have been a few who would have missed you. The real question is, how would your son have reacted to your death? Go to Idaho, Kramer. Build a relationship with your son. Show him that he is more important to you than your career. Tell him you’re sorry for whatever came between you. Even if it wasn’t your fault, apologize. No matter how old a man gets he wants a father he can look up to.” 

Kramer watched in silence as Neal turned and walked out of his room. His anger had turned to shock at Neal’s heartfelt speech. Maybe he’d been wrong about Caffrey. What Neal had said made a lot of sense. The FBI would go on without him but if he didn’t take this opportunity to get close to his son he may not get another. 

Neal wasn’t surprised to find Peter standing outside of Kramer’s room waiting for him. “Eavesdropping, Peter?”

“Yes. I thought it wouldn’t hurt to have a witness just in case he threatened you.” Together, they started walking toward the exit. “Neal, I’m proud of you. You handled yourself well in there.”

“Thanks, Peter. I meant what I said.” They reached the elevator and Neal pushed the button. “Peter…”

“Yeah, Neal?”

Neal looked into Peter’s eyes for a moment. “I meant everything I said.”

Peter nodded and put his arm over Neal’s shoulders and guided him into the elevator. “I know, Neal."


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend passed quietly. Neal was able to finish the painting of Bobby’s son and was now waiting for Bobby to pick it up. Portraits were not Neal’s strong point and he stood back studying the painting, hoping that Bobby would like it. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Neal walked over to answer it. “Bobby, come on in. The painting is over by the windows.”

“Thanks, Neal.” 

The men walked over to stand in front of the painting and Neal waited nervously for Bobby to say something. 

“It’s beautiful, Neal. Thank you.” Bobby picked up the painting and studied it with tears in his eyes.

“Thank you for asking me to do it for you.” Neal paused, unsure of what to say. “Can I get you something to drink?”

Bobby looked up from the painting. “Coffee would be good if it’s not too much trouble.” Bobby set the painting down and walked over to sit down at the kitchen table.

“It’s no trouble.” 

“Neal?”

“Yeah, Bobby?” Neal started the coffee maker and walked over to sit across from Bobby at the table.

“How are you doing? Have you thought any more about going back to prison?”

Neal smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I’ve decided to do everything I can to make sure I never go back to prison. My commutation hearing is tomorrow and I’m starting to think I have a good chance of getting my freedom. But, if that doesn’t happen I’ll finish my sentence with the FBI.”

“Good. That’s really good, Neal. I was worried about you going back in.”

Neal went back into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee. “I wasn’t thinking straight for a while there. I’m sorry I worried you.” He placed a cup of coffee in front of his guest and then sat down. There was an awkward silence between the two men as they each sipped their coffee. “So…how’s work, Bobby?”

“The usual stuff. We nearly had a riot today. We got some guy transferred in from Attica last week and apparently they like General Hospital there. So, he says to Maggot, ‘Days of Our Lives is a stupid show. You’d have to be a moron to watch that show.’ A fight broke out and we had to go on lockdown.”

Neal laughed and nodded. “I remember Maggot was a big fan of ‘Days'. I just never could get into the soaps. I preferred reading.”

“And planning your escape.” 

“That didn’t take as much time as you might think.”

“Neal, what are you going to do if they release you from your sentence?”

“First, I’m going to take a vacation. It’s been a long time since I took a vacation without having to look over my shoulder to see if I was being followed by the cops. But, after the vacation, I’m not sure what I’ll do. I hope to find a job that won’t bore me to death.” He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

“You don’t want to work for the Feds anymore?”

“No, I don’t think so. The thing is, I like working with Peter and his team but I’ll never be an equal to them. They like me but there’s always a level of distrust. And there’s no opportunity for advancement there. As a convicted felon I’ll never be anything more than a consultant. I might see if I can get a job with a security firm. I could test alarm systems and develop new system improvements.”

“In other words, you want to get paid for breaking and entering?”

“I want to put my criminal-super-powers to good use.” Neal grinned confidently. “It would be nice to get paid for doing what I’m good at and not have to worry about going to prison for it.”

“Just stay out of trouble, Neal.” Bobby looked at his watch and sighed. “I need to be going. It’s a long drive home.” Bobby stood up and pulled some money out of his pocket and tried to hand it to Neal. “I can’t tell you how much it means to me to have this painting of my little girl. Thank you for this.”

Neal stood up and took a step back. “I didn’t do it for money, Bobby. I can’t accept that.” When he saw Bobby was about to argue Neal shook his head stubbornly. “Please, I want to give it to you as a gift. Please don’t argue.”

“Okay, I give up. Thank you for the gift.”

Neal walked Bobby out of the house and then climbed back up the steps to his apartment with a spring in his step. 

*************************

“Good Morning, Peter.” Neal was tying his tie when Peter entered his apartment.

“Neal, today’s the big day. Are you ready?”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Neal flipped his hat on his head and the two men headed out of the apartment. 

“Are you nervous, Neal?” Peter checked his mirrors before he pulled out into traffic.

“Maybe a little. But what’s the worst that can happen? I may have to spend the next two years working with you. That’s not so bad. We work well together. We even have fun sometimes. Right?”

“Right. You know, if you get your freedom we could still work together. I talked to Hughes about hiring you as a paid consultant and he thinks it’s a good idea. Would you want to do that?”

“I don’t know, Peter. Let’s get through this hearing and see what happens. Once I’m free I’ll be able to consider my options.”

“Ok. I just don’t want…” He glanced over and caught the look Neal was giving him. “Ok, right. We’ll get through the hearing and see what happens.”

“Thanks, Peter.”

Seven hours later Neal sat nervously waiting to be called back in for the verdict. Everyone who had testified told him they couldn’t get a read on the panel members. Most everyone had spoken in favor of his release. Only Jones, and possibly Hughes, had been in favor of Neal having to finish his sentence. Hughes was still in the hearing room while Neal and Peter waited in the hallway.

“This is taking too long, Peter. If it was good news we would know by now.”

“You don’t know that Neal. It could go either way.” Peter looked over at Neal with a smirk. “Is this a ‘cowboy up’ moment or am I permitted to offer advice and comfort?”

Neal gave Peter a sideways look and then shook his head. “I guess you make an attempt to give advice and comfort if you feel the urge.”

“Ok, here it is. The worst outcome is that you have to finish your sentence. You’re not going back to prison. So, that’s already something to be thankful for. You and I work well together and I consider you my friend. Two more years wouldn’t be so bad, would it?”

“No, you’re right. My life is good the way it is. It’s just the uncertainty that…” Neal was interrupted by the clerk calling his name.

“Mr. Caffrey, they are ready to give you their decision.”

Peter and Neal walked into the hearing room and sat down next to Hughes. Neal faced the hearing panel members and tried to read their expressions but was unable to.

“Mr. Caffrey, we have had some difficulty coming to a decision. Everyone who testified spoke highly of you. Even those who thought you should finish your original sentence expressed respect and admiration for you. The thing that concerns us is your lack of a plan for your future. Do you have anything further to say regarding your plans if we commute your sentence?”

Neal wasn’t sure what the board members wanted to hear and thought honesty might be his best option in this situation. “When I was notified of the possibility of having my sentence commuted I was going through a period of depression. I didn’t have much hope of a positive outcome and I was actually considering giving up my deal with the FBI and returning to prison. I didn’t really feel there was any point in making plans for the future. My friends and coworkers have convinced me that I was wrong and they’ve helped to pull me out of the depression. I don’t have any plans for the future yet, but I have friends who I know I can count on for advice.”

The three members of the committee exchanged pointed looks and nodded at each other. “Mr. Caffrey, it would be natural to assume that our choices would be limited to either granting you your freedom or having you finish your sentence. We are not comfortable with either of those options. You have made good progress since you first started working with the FBI but we don’t feel that you are prepared for the end of your sentence. Therefore, we are recommending a third option. It is the ruling of this committee that your sentence is to be shortened to six months from this date. During the next six months, you will continue to work for the FBI as a consultant with a few changes to your previous arrangement. 

“The new arrangement will be as follows: You will be paid a salary equal to the amount paid to a probationary agent of the FBI. You will no longer be required to wear a tracking anklet. Agent Burke will be your boss during working hours but will no longer serve as your parole officer. You will be appointed an impartial parole officer to whom you will report on a bi-weekly basis. Are you willing to accept these terms?”

Neal was almost too stunned to react but managed to nod and then say, “yes, ma’am.”

The committee chairman banged her gavel on the table. “Good luck, Mr. Caffrey. You will be contacted on Monday by your new parole officer. We will contact the Marshal Service and let them know you are no longer their problem. Agent Burke, you can remove the tracking anklet as soon as the marshals give you the go-ahead.”

Neal was acting like a man in shock and he allowed Peter to guide him out into the hallway. “Neal, are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I was expecting to have to finish the remaining two years of my sentence but I was hoping to get my freedom. I’m not sure what to make of this.” Neal’s eyes were a bit unfocused as he turned his gaze to Peter. “Did you know this was a possibility?”

Peter shook his head. “No, it never occurred to me that they would come up with another option.”

“It was my suggestion, Caffrey,” Hughes spoke in an unexpectedly gentle tone. “They were going to let your sentence continue. I offered another solution.”

Neal blinked vacantly for a moment. “Thank you, sir. Was the salary your idea too?”

“It was. You’ve earned it. I know this is not what you were expecting but I hope you see it for the opportunity that it is. This will give you time to make plans for your future. You can have time off from the bureau if you want to look for another job or even go to college. If you need advice or help with anything you have a team of people who want to help you succeed.”

“Thank you, sir. I do appreciate all you’ve done.” 

Hughes nodded. “We’ll see you at work tomorrow, Caffrey.”

As Hughes walked away Peter put his hand on Neal’s shoulder. “Come on, Buddy. El has a special dinner planned for you. And there’s cake.”

“Two cakes. Which one are we going to eat; the one that says ‘congratulations’ or the rum cake with the little cat that says ‘hang in there’?”

“I guess we’ll eat a little of both.”

******************************

“Good morning, Peter.” Neal was sitting at his kitchen table with a cup of coffee when Peter arrived to pick him up for work.

“Good morning. Are you ready for your first day as a highly-paid consultant?”

“Really? I thought I was only going to be making ‘probie-wages.”

“Well, they’re paid more than convicted felons with tracking anklets. And, speaking of the anklet…” Peter pulled the tracker key out of his pocket. “The marshals called this morning. Let’s get that thing off.”

Neal grinned and lifted his foot onto the other chair. “Is this going to give you separation anxiety?”

“I’ll still be able to see your desk from my office. And I can still call you, right?” Peter removed the anklet and shoved Neal’s foot off the chair. “Let’s go. You don’t want to be late on the first day of your new job.”

“Yeah.” Neal stood up and put on his hat as he walked toward the door. “I hear my boss is a real tyrant.”

Peter laughed and shoved Neal through the door. 

When they got to the office the members of Peter’s team were gathered in front of Neal’s desk. 

“Good morning, Neal,” they said in unison.

“Good morning…” Neal eyed the team with suspicion. Slowly people moved away from his desk and he saw a pile of wrapped presents. 

“Congratulations on your new job, Neal.” Diana handed Neal one of the gifts. “Open this one first.”

Neal took the brightly wrapped box and tore off the paper. Inside the box was a coffee mug and he grinned as he read the words that were printed on it. “World’s greatest consultant. Thanks. It’s perfect.”

Jones handed him a long, flat box that Neal opened to reveal a very nice tie. “Thanks, Jones. This is great.” 

Blake was next to hand Neal a gift. Inside the loosely wrapped package was a book. “The Not For Tourists Guide to New York City. Thanks.”

“I heard you’ll be getting your tracker off. I thought you might want to explore the city outside of your two miles.”

“Thanks, Blake, this is great.” Neal was touched at the thoughtfulness of the gifts. When he had first seen the wrapped gifts on his desk he was expecting most of them to be jokes.

“Okay, people, we have work to do. We have a meeting in the conference room in five minutes. Come on, Neal. Time to earn your pay.”

Neal held up his mug. “I need to get coffee first.”

Diana grabbed the mug out of his hand. “Give me that, Caffrey. I’ll wash it for you and bring you some coffee. But only because this is a special occasion. Don’t expect it to ever happen again.”

“Thank you, Diana.” Neal turned to Peter with a smile on his face. “You know…I think I’m going to like working here.” He patted his bust of Socrates and then followed Peter up the stairs. “Hey, Peter. Do I get a paid vacation? What about sick days?”

“You don’t get sick, Neal.” Peter laid his briefcase on his desk and put his hands on his hips.

“I might get sick if I can get paid for it, Peter.”

“And I thought my life was about to get easier now that I’m not acting as your parole officer.”

“Easier? That just sounds boring. I consider it part of my job to keep you from being bored.”

“Thanks, Neal. Now, come on. We’ve got bad guys to catch.” Peter headed towards the conference room.

“Hey, Peter.” 

Peter stopped and put his hands on his hips. “What is it now, Neal?”

“Thank you. Thanks for taking me on as your CI and for everything you’ve done for me these last two years.”

“It’s one of the best decisions I’ve ever made. Thanks for not making me regret it, Neal.”

Diana knocked on the door and handed Neal a cup of coffee. “Am I interrupting a Kodak moment here or are you two ready to get to work.”

Neal took a sip of coffee from his new mug and smiled. “The world’s greatest consultant is ready for work. Come on, Peter. Bad guys don’t catch themselves.” Neal walked out of Peter’s office with a smile.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story. Writing a cross-over with Leverage was a challenge and there were periods when I regretted getting myself into it. I do hope you liked it.


End file.
